Chakunan
by Malyss64
Summary: Suite de ma fiction Discrète Kunoichi. Chakunan signifie  aîné, héritier  Shisui Uchiha a bien grandi depuis le mariage de ses parents. Il a désormais 10 ans et fait son entrée dans le monde ninja en tant que genin. Suivez donc ses péripéties et celles de son clan. Rating M car surement sanglant
1. 0 - Prologue

_Hello tout le monde !  
_

 _Chose promise, chose due. Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser cette famille de côté. J'aime trop Aiko, Itachi et le jeune Shisui._

 _J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à suivre les aventures de notre jeune genin ainsi que son évolution._

 _Bise_

* * *

 **0- Prologue**

Je ne connais pas tout les détails historiques de mon clan, je sais juste que lorsque mon oncle était encore un jeune enfant, ils ont tous été assassinés et que mon père et lui sont les seuls survivants de cette époque.

Alors que je n'avais que deux ans mon père n'était jamais présent et m'avait confié à une vieille femme, jusqu'au moment où celle ci est morte et que j'ai rencontré celle qui est devenue ma mère par la suite. Elle est entrée dans ma vie et j'ai tout de suite su que je ne voulais plus la quitter. Elle a prit soin de moi jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père.

Ma mère a intégré ma vie, puis celle de mon père et de mon oncle, remuant ciel et terre pour qu'ils puissent tout deux retrouver la paix et le bonheur d'une vie de famille. Maman est le centre de gravité de notre clan, elle est celle qui rassemble tout le monde. Il y aussi sa famille adoptive comme elle l'appelle, comprenant le Kazekage Gaara, Tatie Temari et Oncle Kankuro. Une chose est certaine dans tout ceci, c'est que si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à ma mère, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de ninjas très forts sur le dos.

Je lui demande de temps en temps qu'elle me raconte comment leur rencontre s'est passée au tout début. Il était malade, était loin de son village et elle a tout fait pour que cela change... pour moi. Nous sommes finalement rentrés à Konoha, papa, maman, mon oncle et moi, juste avant que la Guerre n'éclate. Il y a bientôt six ans que la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi a prit fin, laissant le monde d'abord dans le chaos. Puis la paix s'est installée durablement.

Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, je dois rejoindre mon équipe pour ma toute première mission en tant que genin. J'ai eu mon bandeau de ninja il y a quelques jours sous le regard fier de mes parents. Je souris en y repensant car je me demande lequel des deux était le plus fier au final. Je tourne la tête en sentant quelqu'un arriver près de ma chambre et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire avant que la personne ne toque à la porte et n'entre.

\- Bonjour mon bébé. Première mission ?

\- Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, **dis je en montrant mon bandeau fièrement**

\- Tu seras toujours mon bébé Shisui, même quand tu seras adulte, ça ne changera jamais tu sais.

J'approche de ma mère et enlace sa taille pour la laisser me câliner. J'ai beau avoir dix ans désormais, je n'en reste pas moins un petit garçon et ma mère est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux dans ce monde. Elle caresse ma tête et rit en jouant avec ma queue de cheval.

\- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père.

\- Oui il paraît

\- C'est une certitude. Tu seras prudent n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui maman. Je suis un ninja désormais, je sais me battre et papa m'a apprit les techniques du clan !

\- Je sais.

J'ai beau essayer de la rassurer, je crois que c'est inutile. Je lève mon regard vers elle et lui souris avant de tourner la tête pour accueillir mon père qui vient d'arriver.

\- Ton fils ne veut plus que je l'appelle mon bébé et il dit que tu lui a tout appris, qu'il sait se battre. Itachi, je ne veux pas qu'il y aille

\- Aiko, il a décidé d'être ninja. Tu sais bien que l'académie offre le choix désormais, **dit mon père en la prenant dans ses bras.** De plus, il est encore jeune et Naruto ne l'autorise à faire de mission qu'en alternance avec l'académie

\- Si on m'avait demandé mon avis...

\- Tu l'aurais enfermé à la maison pour être sure qu'il reste en sécurité, **dit il en posant ses lèvres délicatement sur son nez**

\- Papa ! Maman !

Ils me regardent tout les deux en souriant. Mon père me fait signe d'approcher avant de taper de deux doigts mon front.

\- Promets à ta mère de bien faire attention, sinon elle risque de t'accompagner pour s'assurer que tu rentres entier, **dit mon père en riant**

\- Promis

\- Et toi Aiko, aies confiance en ton fils. Il a réussi l'examen en avance et en sortant premier de sa promotion

\- J'ai confiance en lui. C'est les autres dont je me méfie. Et puis comme dirait ton frère, vous êtes tous en avance de toutes manières

Mon père se contente de sourire à sa femme, celle qu'il a épousé quelques mois après la naissance de mon petit frère Izuna et ma petite sœur Sachiko. Je me rappelle encore quand maman m'a annoncé que j'aurais un petit frère à protéger, j'étais le plus heureux du monde même si à l'époque mes parents s'étaient disputés et ne dormaient plus ensemble et maman avait même changé de maison. Puis ça s'est arrangé petit à petit jusqu'au moment où Izuna est né... et Sachiko nous a fait la surprise d'arriver juste après, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous.

Nous descendons au salon et sommes accueillis par une tornade blonde qui se jette dans mes bras. Je le réceptionne et souris à la petite brune qui m'enlace beaucoup plus calmement.

\- Nii san ! Tu viens jouer ?

\- Désolé Izuna, une prochaine fois, **dis je en reprenant les gestes de mon père et en tapant de deux doigts le front de mon petit frère**

\- Mais Sachiko veut pas jouer non plus !

\- Je ne veux pas jouer au ninja ! **Dit la demoiselle en boudant**

\- C'est l'heure d'aller à l'académie de toute manière **, intervient notre mère**

Ma mère attrape mon petit frère pour le faire lâcher sa prise sur moi, pendant que ma sœur s'accroche à ses jambes. Izuna a tout d'un Uchiha physiquement, enfin à part la blondeur de ses cheveux et son caractère qui est celui du côté Nakamura. Sachiko ressemble à maman en brune avec le côté taciturne des Uchiha. Mon père embrasse ma mère avant de prendre les jumeaux par la main pour les emmener à l'académie sur le chemin de son travail. Il est maintenant à la tête de l'Anbu, les ninja d'élites du village. Il a des grandes responsabilités au sein du village et surtout auprès de notre Hokage.

Maman prend la même route que moi et s'arrête en chemin à l'hôpital où elle travaille avec ma tante Sakura. Mon oncle s'est marié finalement avec Sakura il y a environ quatre ans mais n'est pas souvent présent au village en raison d'une mission très importante. Tante Sakura élève seule ma cousine Sarada. Il nous manque à tous mais il paraît qu'il a de très lourdes responsabilités. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne la prochaine fois car je voudrais lui montrer tout ce que j'ai appris ainsi que mon bandeau de ninja.

Après que ma mère m'ait fait les dernières recommandations et le dernier câlin, c'est Sakura qui finit par la prendre par le bras et l'emmener avec elle pour aller travailler. Maman ronchonne en disant à sa belle-sœur qu'un jour elle aura les mêmes soucis avec sa fille.

J'arrive finalement, en retard au rendez vous avec mon équipe. Je suis un peu gêné car je n'ose pas vraiment dire à mes coéquipiers pourquoi je le suis. Je suis un peu plus jeune qu'eux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me considère différemment à cause de mon âge ou de ma mère hyper protectrice.

* * *

 _Aiko a toujours été une mère poule envers Shisui et elle a beaucoup de mal à le voir grandir et petit à petit sortir du nid.  
_

 _Itachi va devoir aider à passer la transition pour l'un comme pour l'autre car Shisui a beaucoup de mal à quitter sa maman._

 _à bientôt j'espère_


	2. 1 - Première mission

_Hello par ici  
_

 _Sachez tout d'abord que je suis ravie de retrouver des lecteurs de discrète kunoichi ici. Cela me fait énormément plaisir._

 _On commence avec les reviews comme d'habitude :)_

 _Lia9749 : Oui c'est arrivé vite cette suite car je ne peux me décider à abandonner Itachi, Aiko et Shisui. Je les aime trop. En ce qui concerne Aiko et sa poisse légendaire, le fait qu'elle soit attaquée s'avère possible mais pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas._

 _Juiceandcookies : Merci pour la review. J'espère que les aventures de notre petit bonhomme te plaira_

 _Milena : Merci ma chérie. Oui, on les retrouve, égaux à eux même et je pense que certaines personnes autres repasseront aussi pour aider notre petit Shisui à grandir, aussi bien physiquement, psychologiquement mais surtout en tant que ninja._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir les premières aventures de notre petit Shisui adoré (enfin surtout le mien)_

* * *

 **1 – Première mission**

Une fois au point de rendez vous, je profite de ce moment pour tenter de cerner chaque membre de mon équipe afin de savoir exactement comment me positionner par rapport aux autres. Il y a d'abord mon senseï, Neji Hyuga. Il a failli mourir durant la guerre, grièvement blessé pour sauver la vie de Naruto. Il est très puissant et est doté du Byakugan. Il n'a pas l'air de rire souvent mais je suis certain d'apprendre beaucoup à ses côtés. Il y a ensuite Heisuke, le médic nin de l'équipe et Ukyo, le troisième membre.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous arrivés, je vais vous expliquer notre mission, **dit notre senseï en nous examinant chacun du regard**

\- Uchiha, prochain coup arrive à l'heure, **me reproche Ukyo**

\- Gomen

\- Ukyo, ce n'est pas à toi de faire les remarques aux membres de l'équipe mais moi, **intervient Neji.** Essaie de faire attention la prochaine fois Shisui, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce timidement et attend les instructions de Neji senseï. Il nous explique que nous avons pour charge d'escorter un marchand jusqu'à sa prochaine destination car il a déjà été victime de vol sur sa marchandise. Il y aura donc peut être des combats. Je m'attends à ce que notre senseï me demande de me tenir en arrière mais il n'en fait pas mention. Au contraire je suis assigné à une tâche en cas de combat comme chacun de mes coéquipiers. Nous nous mettons en route et je profite que mes deux coéquipiers soient à l'avant pour m'approcher de Neji.

\- Neji senseï ?

\- Oui Shisui ? Un problème ?

\- Vous êtes sur de la formation en cas de combat ?

\- Shisui, tu es un genin comme les autres. Tu es plus jeune certes mais tu as eu ton diplôme. Je ne te considère pas moins compétent que Heisuke ou Ukyo. Et puis je suis là pour veiller sur vous.

Je souris, rassuré que mon senseï me voit comme un élément à part entière de l'équipe et non un boulet qui est à la traîne. Même si j'alternerais les missions et l'académie encore pendant environ deux ans d'après l'Hokage, je fais partie intégrante de cette équipe. Le chemin reste tranquille un long moment avant que Neji se stoppe et active son Byakugan. Nous étions pourtant presque arrivés à destination.

\- Nous sommes entourés. Tout le monde fait bien ce qui est prévu ! **Nous ordonne notre sensei**

Chacun d'entre nous se met en position pour défendre le marchand ainsi que sa cargaison. J'ai été assigné pour rester près de l'homme à tout moment. Je sais que c'est la façon la plus facile pour me protéger d'une certaine manière mais j'ai été intégré au plan et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Les bandits ne tardent pas à charger, Neji senseï, Heisuke et Ukyo gèrent parfaitement et mettent hors d'état de nuire chaque bandit au fur et à mesure. Ukyo, qui a une sorte de sabre court avec lui est un escrimeur impressionnant, il blesse les agresseurs juste ce qu'il faut pour les arrêter tandis que Heisuke est plus fort au taijutsu apparemment. J'ai vraiment une équipe intéressante et j'espère vite leur montrer que je peux aussi apporter quelque chose de plus.

Mon kunai à la main, je reste attentif à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je me tourne au moment où je sens un danger dans mon dos et bloque l'attaque du voleur qui tentait de m'avoir. Je recule d'un bond et lance quelques shurikens pour mettre de la distance entre l'assaillant et moi, tout en restant proche du marchand.

Ils ont l'air plus nombreux que prévu et même si Neji senseï les mets tous KO assez vite, nous nous retrouvons submergés. Après tout nous ne sommes que des genins accompagnés d'un jonin, aussi fort soit il. Un des bandit s'attaque directement au marchand et c'est en voulant le protéger que la lame de l'homme me lacère le bras, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je réagis vite et plante mon kunai dans la jambe du voleur, le forçant à reculer. Notre senseï ne tarde pas à arriver près de moi pour s'assurer que je vais bien pendant que mes deux coéquipiers finissent de mettre hors d'état de nuire le voleur qui m'a blessé. Tout les brigands sont ligotés pendant qu'un message est envoyé à Konoha afin qu'ils soient arrêtés. Heisuke s'approche de moi et bande ma plaie après l'avoir désinfectée. Il n'est qu'au début de son apprentissage de médic nin et n'a pas encore toutes les méthodes pour guérir pleinement les blessures.

Une fois que les jonin de Konoha sont arrivés, Neji senseï leur remets les voleurs et nous, nous reprenons notre route. Nous serons de retour au village demain dans la journée et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment ma mère va réagir lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai été blessé durant ma toute première mission.

Nous arrivons à destination au soir, Neji acceptant gentiment l'offre d'hébergement du marchand pour la nuit. Nous dînons tous ensemble avant de nous séparer pour la nuit. C'est une maison gigantesque et pour nous remercier, nous avons chacun droit à une chambre bien que notre senseï ait dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Je suis sur le point d'aller m'allonger quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Je suis surpris de trouver Neji senseï sur le pas de ma porte mais le laisse entrer avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je le fixe, me demandant si il va me faire des reproches sur mon comportement de cet après-midi.

\- Comment va ton bras Shisui ?

\- Ça va merci. C'est juste un peu douloureux. J'aurais du faire plus attention, je suis désolé

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as parfaitement agi et c'est moi qui suis navré que tu aies été blessé. J'ai envoyé un message à ton père à ce sujet

Je grimace en l'entendant dire qu'il a informé mon père de ma blessure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il va être déçu de moi. Je n'ai pas été aussi fort que lui, même si je fais beaucoup d'efforts, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Il sera toujours fier de toi Shisui. Je l'ai juste informé pour qu'il puisse faire le nécessaire pour ta mère, **dit il en souriant**

\- Je suis blessé pour ma première mission... je n'arrive pas à être comme lui, malgré tout mes efforts, **réponds je en baissant la tête**

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme lui Shisui. Sois toi même, c'est ce que tes parents veulent. J'ai préféré prévenir ton père car je sens qu'Aiko va vouloir me tuer pour ne pas avoir su te protéger correctement

Je ris en imaginant très bien ma mère poursuivre Neji dans tout le village pour lui faire payer cette mésaventure. Mon senseï approche et ébouriffe mes cheveux avant de me conseiller de me reposer en vue du voyage retour le lendemain. Il me précise aussi qu'il faudra que je me rende à l'hôpital pour faire vérifier ma plaie et que c'est là bas que mon père nous rejoindra.

Le chemin du retour vers Konoha est bien plus calme que l'aller. Mes coéquipiers semblent vouloir m'intégrer puisqu'ils se soucient de moi et me parlent, tentent de mieux me connaître. Ils me questionnent beaucoup sur moi, mon clan, ma famille, mes parents et les jumeaux. Rien que le sujet de mon petit frère et ma petite sœur semble beaucoup leur plaire car on a rarement des naissances multiples à Konoha.

À peine arrivés au village que mes coéquipiers rentrent chez eux pendant que Neji senseï va au bureau de l'Hokage pour y faire son rapport tout en me précisant qu'il passera prendre de mes nouvelles aussi vite que possible. J'acquiesce et me dirige vers l'hôpital.

C'est ma tante Sakura qui m'accueille en me souriant, me faisant entrer dans une salle d'examen. Elle se tourne vers l'infirmière qui est avec elle et lui demande d'aller prévenir mon père et lui donner le numéro de la salle.

\- As tu toujours mal Shisui ? **Me demande ma tante avec douceur**

\- Non. Je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon père entre dans la salle, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il s'approche et pose sa main sur ma tête avant de se tourner vers Sakura qui le rassure. Je lève le regard vers mon père qui me sourit avec tendresse.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur Papa.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Neji dans son rapport. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, le marchand aurait été blessé. Je suis fier de toi Shisui.

\- Hm

\- Maintenant il va falloir gérer ta mère, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus en fait.

Mon père, d'habitude impassible peu importe les événements, semble inquiet et c'est bien cela le plus étonnant. Du bruit dans le couloir, un cri, une voix reconnaissable entre milles passe par dessus les autres. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, mon père se fait littéralement bousculer et je suis attirée dans des bras fermes mais emprunts d'amour.

\- Shisui... est ce que ça va ? Montre moi

\- Je vais bien maman, Sakura san a tout vérifié.

\- J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais à l'hôpital.

\- Du calme Aiko. Ce n'est qu'une petite plaie, **ose intervenir mon paternel**

\- Pardon ?

Tout le corps de ma mère s'est tendu et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mon père aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. La furie blonde qu'est ma mère à cet instant, se relève tremblante et pose un doigt sur le torse de mon père.

\- Comment se fait il que tu sois déjà ici ? Tu le savais c'est ça ? Et tu as cru bon de ne rien me dire au sujet de MON fils ?

\- Oui Neji m'a fait parvenir un message pour me prévenir. Je suis venu m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave pour éviter que tu t'inquiètes inutilement.

\- INUTILEMENT ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne ninja... je savais qu'il serait blessé... mais toi... toi, tu n'as rien dis

\- Aiko, stop. On en reparlera à la maison. Tu fais un scandale dans un hôpital

\- Je m'en contrefiche. On parle de mon enfant.

Mon père est tellement calme contrairement à ma mère qui perd peu à peu patience face à lui. Je m'en veux encore plus maintenant en voyant mes parents se disputer. C'est Sakura en voyant tout ça qui se fâche et les fais sortir de la pièce en leur disant qu'ils pourront revenir me chercher que lorsqu'ils seront calmés.

\- Ta mère a juste eu très peur Shisui. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien. Elle va vite se calmer, ton père va la canaliser

\- Je suis désolé de causer du souci. Je voulais juste être un ninja comme mon père et mon oncle. Comme mon clan. C'était peut être une erreur

\- Ne t'égare pas comme ça. Prends le temps de te reposer et de réfléchir. Tu dois choisir TA voie, pas celle que t'impose ta maman hyper protectrice ou le passé de ton clan.

\- Merci tante Sakura.

\- De rien.

Elle ressort de la pièce après avoir embrassé mon front, me laissant seul à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai inquiété tout le monde, surtout ma mère et ça je ne peux me le pardonner. Je laisse mes larmes couler sur mes joues, le petit garçon que je suis se laissant submerger par toutes sortes d'émotions. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, n'osant regarder qui est entré, gêné de me faire surprendre à pleurer.

Je sens des bras m'entourer, une odeur familière et apaisante. Elle est revenue, plus calme et me câline tendrement, me murmurant des mots pour me rassurer. Je lève mon regard sombre vers elle et la fixe pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Elle me sourit et embrasse mon front.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Shisui. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça. J'en veux toujours à ton père de ne pas m'avoir avertie car il savait que la blessure était superficielle mais je ne suis pas fâchée après toi, mon ange. Tu es toute ma vie, je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'aime Maman. Je te demande pardon. Je vous ai déçus Papa et toi. Je me suis fait blessé pendant ma première mission alors que je t'avais promis...

\- Chut mon ange. Je ne suis pas déçue et ton père non plus. Tout le monde est très fier de la manière dont tu as géré la situation. Je t'aime mon bébé.

\- Maman...

\- Que t'ai je dis avant ton départ ? Tu seras TOUJOURS mon bébé. Et je tuerais quiconque te fais du mal, sans hésiter et peu importe la personne. J'hésite même à taper sur ton senseï à cet instant, mais bon... ça ira pour cette fois

Je souris à ma mère, apaisé bien que toujours dans le doute sur la suite à donner pour ma vie de ninja. Je ne veux plus lire autant d'inquiétude sur le visage de celle qui est tout pour moi. Je fourre mon visage dans son cou et me laisser bercer, comme le bébé qu'elle voit toujours en moi.

Je me réveille plus tard dans mon lit, confortablement installé, ce qui m'étonne assez car je ne me souviens que de m'être installé contre ma mère à l'hôpital. Je me lève et rejoins le salon où règne une ambiance pesante. Je laisse mon regard aller de mon père jusque ma mère et sens bien que ces deux là se font la tête. Ma mère se tourne vers moi et me tends les bras pour que je vienne l'enlacer, ce que je ne me fais pas proposer deux fois.

Mon père me fait signe d'approcher à son tour et me serre dans ses bras avant de taper de deux doigts mon front, sa petite manie. Je souris et fais finalement un câlin à mon paternel, ma mère retournant vers la cuisine. J'hésite un instant puis finalement affronte le regard de mon père.

\- Papa, je ne veux plus être un ninja. Je te demande pardon, je ne serais pas comme toi

\- Est ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites Shisui ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop. Tata Sakura m'a dit que je devais être moi-même, pas celui qu'on attend que je sois.

\- Elle a raison. Que veux tu, toi Shisui Uchiha ?

\- Je voudrais te ressembler, être aussi fort que toi afin de protéger ma famille, mon clan.

Je lis une certaine tristesse dans le regard de mon père pendant un instant, sans comprendre la signification de celle-ci, avant qu'il ne me sourit. Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête, ma mère s'asseyant aux côtés de mon père.

\- Shisui, mon ange, je sais que j'ai été impulsive quand j'ai su que tu avais été blessé. J'ai peur pour toi mais... même si tu décidais d'être simple policier au sein même du village, je serais inquiète parce que c'est mon rôle de maman. Je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est ce qui compte le plus, peu importe ton choix

\- Ta mère a raison. Ce que nous voulons tout les deux, c'est ton bonheur. Que tu t'épanouisses pour toi, et tu n'as pas besoin de me ressembler. Il faut que tu restes toi même

\- Ne ressemble pas trop à ton père, **dit ma mère en riant.** Il est impassible, agaçant, secret, parfois menteur...

\- Mais tu l'aimes toujours ? **Je demande plein d'espoir**

\- Oui même si je suis encore fâchée après lui. Je l'aimerais toujours, c'est plus fort que moi

Mon père attire ma mère dans ses bras en souriant pendant qu'elle se débat et râle en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle le déteste toujours et qu'elle compte bien à ce qu'il dorme sur le canapé. Je ris en les voyant ainsi, toujours aussi amoureux et heureux ensemble.

\- Papa ?

\- Hn ?

\- Est ce qu'un jour, j'aurais aussi le sharingan ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu l'as éveillé lorsque tu avais 3 ans

\- Ah ? Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'avoir de nouveau

Ma mère se crispe mais n'interviens pas, elle se contente de fixer mon père et secouer négativement la tête. Mon père soupire mais après un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, lui réponds que je suis en âge. Je les regarde tour à tour, me demandant ce qu'ils peuvent bien me cacher.

\- Ta mère n'est pas d'accord comme tu t'en doutes mais nous allons écouter ton choix.

\- Oui ce sera ton choix bien que je déteste encore plus ton père désormais, **dit ma mère en me souriant tendrement malgré tout**

\- Je veux savoir, je veux apprendre... je veux devenir plus fort pour ne plus jamais vous inquiéter quand je serais en mission. Je veux être un grand ninja.

\- D'accord je vais t'aider à te souvenir, **réponds finalement mon père avant que ses yeux ne prennent une couleur rouge inquiétante**

 _Tsukuyomi_

 _Je me retrouve dans une sorte de monde teinté de rouge et noir qui m'angoisse terriblement. Je cherche autour de moi puis me retrouve finalement aux côtés de mon père qui pose une main sur ma tête._

 _\- Je resterais près de toi Shisui. Je vais te montrer le passé et les choses marquantes de ton enfance. Jusqu'au moment où tu as éveillé ton sharingan. Le choc, car c'est ce que ça a été, réveillera sûrement à nouveau tes pupilles._

 _\- J'ai peur Papa_

 _\- C'est normal mais je suis là, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive et ce ne sont que des souvenirs_

 _\- D'accord_

 _Le monde se modifie autour de nous, me montrant des images d'une vieille femme prenant soin de moi, mon père dans un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges venant nous rendre visite puis repartir. Ensuite vient la mort de la mamie et l'arrivée de ma mère. Un sourire naît aussitôt sur mes lèvres lorsque je la revois prendre soin de moi._

 _Une attaque, des hommes masqués que je reconnais comme des ninja d'élites, la blessant alors qu'elle me protège. L'arrivée de mon père, une nouvelle fois. Les images s'enchaînent jusqu'au moment où un homme masqué nous emmène, ELLE et moi dans une sorte de prison. Je me souviens de tonton Kisame me prenant dans ses bras pour me ramener à mon père alors que ma maman est resté avec l'homme inquiétant._

 _Puis vient le moment où j'échappe aux bras de mon oncle et me retrouve face à ma mère, blessée au ventre, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Elle a mal... Je me mets à trembler de tout mon corps. Mon oncle me récupère et veut m'emmener loin d'elle, ma vision se trouble, j'ai mal aux yeux... Maman... elle ne peut pas me laisser tout seul._

 _Le monde se modifie peu à peu alors que je pose mes mains sur mes yeux, une douleur sourde venant s'immiscer à cet endroit et me brûler._

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ma mère me tient contre elle et râle après mon père qui la fixe avec calme. Elle soupire et lève mon visage vers elle avant d'embrasser chacune de mes paupières. Je suis au bord des larmes en me souvenant que j'aurais pu la perdre ce jour là.

\- Est ce que ça va mon ange ?

\- Oui. J'ai un peu mal aux yeux... Maman ?

\- Oui mon bébé.

\- Je vais progresser et je te jure que je te protégerais contre les dangers

\- Il faut surtout que tu te protèges toi, car si tu es blessé, moi aussi je le suis... dans mon cœur de maman.

Elle me sourit tendrement, caressant mon visage. Mon père, quant à lui, se contente de nous regarder avec amour. Je n'ose lui demander si j'ai à nouveau éveillé ces pupilles tant redoutées que sont les sharingan.

\- Demain, quant tu iras mieux, je t'apprendrais à te servir des sharingan de la bonne manière. Aussi, je vais t'enseigner tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir.

\- Merci Papa

\- Et je ne veux plus entendre dire une seule fois que je ne suis pas fier de toi. Que ce soit ta maman Izumi, ta mère ou moi, nous sommes très fiers de toi, au contraire.

J'acquiesce à ses paroles et lui souris avant de le rejoindre pour obtenir un câlin. Ma mère nous laisse ensemble pour que je puisse profiter de ce moment seul avec mon père. J'éclate de rire en entendant ma maman hurler et proférer des menaces. Je sais d'ores et déjà que mon oncle est de retour pour quelques jours et qu'il a du passer par la fenêtre, sachant très bien qu'il la ferait crier. Mon père et moi éclatons tout les deux de rire en voyant mon oncle passer en courant, bien qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour ne pas la craindre, ma mère sur les talons à le menacer de le frapper.

* * *

 _Première mission, première blessure, premiers doutes..._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra Shisui apprendre à utiliser ses pupilles avec l'aide de son père_

 _Bises_


	3. 2 - Premier entraînement familial

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _J'ai enfin réussi à sortir ce chapitre ! quel soulagement ! quand je me suis lancée, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de mal à écrire ce premier entraînement. Et encore, je le trouve pas suffisamment bien (mais ça c'est toujours mon souci au final, ne rien trouver suffisamment bien)_

 _Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre, mention spéciale à Kirino qui n'a pas l'habitude d'en faire (Itachi est parfait quoi qu'il arrive). Milena, tonton Kiki arrive bientôt, je pense même qu'il aidera Shisui à évoluer d'une certaine manière (j'ai déjà ma petite idée à ce sujet). Sakka, oui oui Sasuke a épousé Sakura (même si je ne suis pas forcément une grande fan de ce couple au final) et oui Aiko reste une femme impulsive encore plus depuis qu'elle est maman lol. Juiceandcookies, j'espère que ce premier entraînement te plaira et les suivants aussi.  
_

 _Voilà, place à la lecture. J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne fin d'année à tous et toutes_

* * *

 **2 – Premier entraînement familial**

C'est après une bonne nuit de sommeil que je m'éveille pour entamer une nouvelle journée qui s'avère chargée. Je dois tout d'abord aller à l'académie pour la journée puis je rejoindrais mon père dans l'après-midi. Je suis un peu nerveux en pensant que c'est un entraînement qui m'attend avec lui. Je l'ai toujours admiré en tant qu'homme et en tant que ninja. Je retrouve ma mère dans la cuisine qui rouspète après mon petit frère qui ne semble pas décidé à aller à l'école.

\- Izuna ?

\- Oui nii-san ?

\- Écoute maman. Si jamais tu la fais gronder encore une fois, je ne jouerais pas avec toi ce soir après l'école.

Mon petit frère écarquille ses deux grands yeux noirs puis fais la moue avant d'aller se fourrer dans les jambes de ma mère pour demander pardon. Ma mère me fait signe d'approcher avant de m'enlacer puis embrasser mon front, tout en me glissant un merci à l'oreille. Mon père profite de ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, suivi de ma petite sœur Sachiko qui le colle dès qu'elle le peut.

\- Itachi ? Si ton frère continue à montrer le mauvais exemple à Izuna lorsqu'il est là, je vais devoir punir tout le clan Uchiha

\- Pourquoi devrais tu nous punir tous ? **Dis mon père en enlaçant ma mère, le sourire aux lèvres**

\- Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir le dernier mot. Alors parle lui s'il te plaît. Shisui a du menacer son petit frère de le priver de leur moment ensemble pour qu'il finisse par m'écouter.

Mon père fait un léger signe à Izuna pour qu'il approche, puis s'accroupit à sa hauteur avant de donner une pichenette sur son front.

\- Tu écoutes maman, Izuna. Tonton taquine ta mère mais toi, tu dois l'écouter. D'accord ?

\- Oui

\- Très bien. J'espère que je ne devrais pas le répéter.

Ma mère se détourne en voyant mon jeune frère des larmes dans les yeux, prête à intervenir pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Tout le monde sait que mon père n'a jamais besoin de crier ou punir, une simple mise en garde et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il dégage une aura d'autorité naturelle comme disent certains ninjas que j'ai pu croiser. Il n'y a qu'avec ma mère qu'il n'obtient pas le dernier mot mais je le soupçonne de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut.

Nous prenons tous un bon petit déjeuner en famille avant que ma mère ne nous emmène tous à l'école pendant que mon père rejoint son travail. Il ne part que rarement en mission à moins que celle ci ne soit très importante. Il est responsable de l'unité des anbus du village et coordonne celle-ci.

La journée à l'académie est calme, limite ennuyante pour moi même si j'apprécie la possibilité de voir mes amis. Je suis surpris de voir mon oncle s'inviter dans notre classe en fin de matinée. Il me fixe, me fait un léger signe de tête pour me saluer et intervient lorsque le professeur le lui demande.

Une fois le cours terminé, je m'approche de mon oncle, le sourire sur les lèvres en voyant sa mine contrariée. J'ai le sentiment que ma mère a du avoir une petite conversation avec certaines personnes et a réussi à le faire « punir » d'une certaine manière de la faire enrager et d'avoir fait gronder Izuna.

\- Maman a convaincu qui de t'envoyer ici pour faire cours sur le genjutsu, tonton Sasuke ?

\- Naruto, qui a été convaincu par ta mère, ta tante et ton père... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a trouvé pour y arriver mais...

\- Mais ? Tu sais très bien que si tu renchéris, ça va mal se finir, **dis je en riant de le voir ainsi**

\- Hn

Mon oncle et ma mère ? Depuis le début, ça a toujours été ainsi. Ils ont commencé par se chamailler durement au départ puis ils ont fini par se calmer d'une certaine manière. Il adore la faire crier après lui mais quand il est trop calme, c'est elle qui le cherche. Souvent Papa les compare à des gamins, ce qui a pour résultat de les liguer contre lui.

Mon oncle m'informe qu'il sera avec mon père plus tard dans la journée et ne tarde pas à s'éclipser, n'aimant pas vraiment être le centre d'intérêt des gens. Je me demande si mon père a demandé à son frère de venir pour l'entraînement aussi. Je sais que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils ont été séparés à cause de l'assassinat du clan Uchiha sans vraiment connaître la totalité de l'histoire. Mais ma mère s'est battue pour qu'ils se réconcilient et que nous puissions former une véritable famille.

Le moment venu, je me dirige vers le lac tout proche de la maison, sachant que mon père m'y attendra, assis sur le ponton. Il aime cet endroit, et j'avoue que je le trouve apaisant aussi. Je souris en voyant la silhouette de mon paternel, assis à l'endroit habituel et me mets à courir pour le rejoindre.

Malgré son important travail en tant que chef de l'unité anbu du village, il a toujours pris le temps pour nous. Il fera toujours tout pour la sécurité du village comme il le dit, mais il a apprit aussi à demander de l'aide auprès de ses proches pour faire face à ses ennuis. C'est ce qu'il nous enseigne en tout cas. Il tourne la tête vers moi une fois que je suis à sa hauteur et me souris.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée à l'académie ?

\- Bien. Tonton est venu nous donner des consignes contre les utilisateurs de genjutsu.

\- Hn

\- Il n'était pas très heureux d'être là. Il a dit que c'était la faute de maman.

Mon père se contente de me sourire et se lève pour me faire face, sans pour autant me contredire. Je ris et le fixe avant de tourner la tête vers mon oncle qui vient d'arriver également.

\- Itachi, ta femme n'est pas sympa avec moi

\- Tu la cherches, tu la trouves. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que si tu l'énerves, elle trouve toujours à te le faire payer. Et là, c'est un de ses enfants qui a été réprimandé par ta faute

\- Tss

\- Bon... on est pas ici pour t'entendre te plaindre. Mon fils veut apprendre de nouvelles techniques dont celle de notre clan et à utiliser ses sharingan.

Un petit regard en coin de mon oncle qui acquiesce, avant de sourire à mon père, qui se tourne vers moi, posant une main sur ma tête.

\- Avez vous appris le lancer de shuriken, Shisui ? **Me questionne mon père**

\- nii-san... je suppose que ce que tu appelles « lancer » n'est pas le même que celui qu'on lui apprend.

\- Je sais, **répond mon père**. Allons y

Mon père n'attend pas et se dirige directement vers la forêt qui jouxte le lac, suivi par mon oncle. Je prends la suite et ne tarde pas à les rejoindre. Mon père m'indique les cibles qui nous entourent. Je détaille le tout et m'aperçois rapidement que certaines sont inaccessibles de manière directe.

\- Montre lui nii-san

\- J'aimerais qu'il essaie de comprendre par lui-même d'abord, Sasuke. Il est capable d'y arriver.

Mon regard passe de mon père à mon oncle qui ne semble pas d'accord sur ce qui doit se passer. Je finis par reporter mon attention sur les cibles et après quelques minutes, me tourne à nouveau vers mon père.

\- Je pense que je dois faire ricocher les projectiles ensemble, mais... je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver.

\- Essaie, **m'encourage mon père d'un sourire.** Et si tu n'y arrives pas, essaie encore. Mais ton oncle a raison sur un point. Je vais te montrer une fois.

Je souris, heureux d'avoir réussi à trouver de moi-même la réponse à l'énigme mais encore plus de pouvoir assister à une démonstration de mon père. Je l'ai suivi quelques fois lorsqu'il s'entraînait mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre la chose de la même manière et surtout je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu faire du lancer de shuriken.

Mon oncle m'attire à lui et fais quelques pas en arrière pour laisser le champs libre à mon père. Ce qui suit est époustouflant. Les shurikens sont lancés, puis d'autres qui s'entrechoquent pour finir au milieu de chaque cible... même celle cachée derrière le rocher au milieu. Je suis épaté et aussi fier, même si la pression de devoir réussir aussi bien se fait ressentir.

\- Dis tonton, tu sais aussi le faire toi ?

\- Oui. Et bientôt ce sera ton tour. Je suis sur que tu vas réussir et rapidement.

\- Et quand vais je apprendre à me servir des sharingan ?

\- Quand tu auras parfaitement compris les bases Shisui, **répond mon père qui s'est approché.**

Je suis un peu déçu sur le moment mais je comprends aussi les raisons de mon père. Je baisse la tête un peu refroidi mais la main posée gentiment sur ma tête me fait relever le regard. Il me montre les cibles et m'encourage à tenter le coup.

Le premier essai est un véritable échec. Frustré, énervé, je pourrais hurler de rage mais je ne le fais pas. Je recommence plusieurs fois avant que mon paternel m'arrête et me donne quelques conseils. Je jette un regard en coin à mon oncle, toujours présent qui se contente de me faire un signe de tête, m'encourageant à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils se décident à rentrer, je me suis amélioré mais il me manque encore quelques cibles. Je supplie presque mon père pour rester encore un peu pour m'exercer, ce qu'il finit par accepter tout en me faisant promettre de ne pas tarder pour éviter d'inquiéter ma mère.

Je relève finalement le regard après un petit moment, entendant des pas arriver dans ma direction. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que le jour se couche déjà et que je n'ai pas tenu ma parole envers mon père. Ma mère doit sûrement commencer à s'inquiéter et a du déjà rouspéter après lui. Je récupère mes shurikens et m'apprête à courir jusque chez moi mais suis arrêté dans ma course. Je rougis et baisse le regard en croisant les yeux verts de ma mère, désolé de l'avoir obligée à venir jusqu'ici.

\- Gomen maman, j'avais promis à papa...

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu l'heure passer, c'est ça ? **Finit ma mère tout en m'attirant contre elle avec tendresse**

\- Oui

\- Ce n'est pas très grave Shisui. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu réussiras mieux ou plus vite. C'est en t'appliquant et en réessayant jour après jour

J'ai beau dire que je ne suis plus un petit garçon, mais être ainsi entouré par les bras protecteurs de ma mère est l'endroit que je préfère au monde. Elle est mon univers tout entier. J'aime ma famille mais ma maman est tout pour moi et parfois je suis un peu jaloux lorsqu'elle s'occupe des autres en ma présence. Je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi mais parfois, j'aimerais l'avoir uniquement pour moi.

\- Je t'aime maman

\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. Rentrons, tu as besoin de repos et d'un bon repas. Tu pourras revenir demain. Je suis de repos, je viendrais avec toi si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sur. On s'entraînera tout les deux pendant que les autres seront à l'école ou au travail, **me répond elle en souriant.**

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et souris en prenant le chemin de la maison. Rien que de penser que je pourrais passer la journée entière avec elle, seul à seul, suffit à mon bonheur. Je finis par froncer les sourcils en me tournant vers elle, une question me taraudant.

\- Maman, demain... il y a école non ?

\- Oui. Mais on ne dira rien à personne, **me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.** On envoie tout le monde au travail et nous on vient ici ensemble.

\- J'ai entendu et je ne suis pas certain d'autoriser ceci, **nous coupe la voix de mon père.**

\- Parce que tu penses sincèrement pouvoir me commander, Itachi ? **Dis ma mère le sourire aux lèvres.**

\- Je peux toujours essayer, **lui réponds mon paternel en souriant.**

\- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Mon père approche et enlace ma mère avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde et sourit en posant la main sur ma tête.

\- Demain uniquement Shisui. N'en fais pas une habitude, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa, merci.

\- Ta mère a beau dire que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je ne souhaite pas que tu fasses l'impasse sur ta formation de ninja.

\- Ce que tu es rabat-joie parfois, Itachi Uchiha, **dit ma mère en riant.**

\- Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un soit la voix de la raison à la maison.

Nous rentrons tout les trois, ma mère rouspétant après mon père pour avoir laissé les jumeaux à mon oncle le temps qu'il vienne jusqu'à nous. Mon père, comme à son habitude, se contente de la regarder et de lui sourire tendrement. J'espère un jour, lorsque je serais adulte, trouver une femme que j'aimerais autant qu'il aime ma mère.

Je me souviens un peu, que lorsque j'étais petit, avant la naissance des jumeaux, ils s'étaient séparés mais n'ont pas vécu longtemps loin de l'autre. Je me demande même si ils survivraient l'un sans l'autre, bien que je ne souhaite pas le savoir au final.

Je ne tarde pas à m'écrouler après un bon repas, la fatigue de ma journée prenant le dessus sur le reste. Je suis réveillé le lendemain matin par un doux baiser sur mon front, me tirant un sourire lorsque je reconnais le parfum de la personne.

\- Il est l'heure mon trésor. Ton père a emmené les jumeaux à l'école avant d'aller travailler. Izuna a un peu ronchonné parce que tu n'étais pas levé

\- Maman

Je m'accroche à son cou et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de fourrer mon nez dans son cou pour un câlin. Je la sens m'enlacer en retour avant de se reculer, souriant et m'ordonnant gentiment de me préparer pendant qu'elle prépare le pic-nique pour le midi.

Une fois prêts, nous nous rendons tout les deux à l'endroit où je me suis entraîné la veille avec mon paternel. Ma mère m'encourage à commencer pendant qu'elle s'installe non loin de là. Je me sens stimulé par sa présence et m'investis encore plus, juste pour la rendre fière. Lorsque je prends finalement une pause, elle me fait signe d'approcher et me tends une bouteille d'eau.

\- Il me manque encore la cible derrière le rocher et j'y serais. Papa a promis de m'apprendre d'autres choses lorsque j'aurais réussi.

\- Je suis certaine que tu auras atteint ton objectif avant ce soir. Si je peux te conseiller quelque chose... ne fais pas comme moi lorsque ton père a voulu m'entraîner à une époque. Concentre toi plus et ne tente pas forcément de l'imiter. Fais le à ta manière

\- Papa t'a entraîné ?

\- Oui, **dit elle en riant.** Au début que je l'ai connu. Et avec mon caractère patient, je peux t'assurer que ça a été une épreuve

J'essaie un instant d'imaginer ma mère et mon père s'entraîner et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à visualiser la scène. C'est vrai que depuis que les jumeaux sont là, maman a laissé son travail de kunoichi pour devenir médecin à plein temps à l'hôpital afin de nous élever. Papa a bien tenté de la faire devenir femme au foyer mais je me souviens encore de la colère qu'il a soulevé. Elle n'est plus ninja mais veut conserver un travail car elle estime qu'il n'y a pas de raison valable qu'elle reste enfermée à la maison à attendre son retour, surtout que nous sommes désormais tous à l'école.

\- Tu t'entraînes toujours maman ?

\- De temps en temps, quand ton père s'occupe de vous. J'essaie de garder un minimum de réflexes au cas où, même si je ne fais plus aucune mission. Si jamais le village en avait besoin, je reste disponible malgré tout.

J'acquiesce à ses paroles avant de me remettre à la tâche, tout en modifiant légèrement ma façon de faire comme ma mère me l'a conseillé. C'est juste avant de déjeuner que je touche finalement au but, sous les applaudissements de ma mère. Je me jette dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir réussi, sous son regard empli de fierté.

\- Je suis fière de toi

\- Merci maman. J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dis et j'ai enfin réussi !

\- Je me souviens avoir dis un jour à ta mère qu'il ne faut pas forcément foncer directement sur une cible, mais l'avoir par la ruse, **résonne la voix de mon père qui nous rejoins**

\- Il fallait que tu me rappelles ça, n'est ce pas ? **Rit de bon cœur ma mère en fixant mon père**

\- Un peu, cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs... ma petite enragée

Encore une fois, ils se sourient et s'enlacent un instant avant que mon père ne tende les bras vers moi. J'hésite un instant, car j'ai envie d'être considéré comme un grand, mais cède rapidement en souriant.

\- Je suis fier de toi Shisui. Dès demain nous pourrons envisager d'autres techniques, dont celle du katon. Un jour, je suis certain que tu seras aussi fort que l'homme dont tu portes le prénom.

\- Oncle Shisui était si fort que ça ?

\- Il était craint par beaucoup de ninjas d'autres pays mais aussi de Konoha. Il était comme un mentor pour moi en plus d'être comme mon frère.

Mon père parle rarement des membres du clan Uchiha, mais j'aime quand il le fait car j'apprends à mieux les connaître. Peut être même qu'un jour, je saurais la vérité bien que j'en doute fortement. Nous déjeunons tout les trois mais n'obtiens rien de plus de mon père concernant l'entraînement même en tentant ma chance.

Lorsque nous rentrons, nous allons tous les trois chercher les jumeaux à l'école. Izuna me saute littéralement dans les bras tout en quémandant de jouer avec lui au ninja. J'accepte en souriant avant de me tourner pour proposer à Sachiko de participer. Je n'obtiens qu'un regard étonné avant qu'elle ne me réponde qu'elle ne veut pas être ninja et que cela ne l'intéresse pas. Mes parents semblent étonnés mais ne l'interroge pas plus que ça sur les raisons de son choix.

Arrivés à la maison, j'entraîne mon petit frère dans le jardin et joue avec lui, jusqu'au moment où ma petite sœur arrive et se met en plein milieu de mon chemin, manquant de me faire tomber alors que je suis poursuivi par Izuna.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois ninja nii-san, **me dit ma petite sœur Sachiko très sérieusement**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les ninjas peuvent mourir, c'est ma copine à l'école qui me l'a dit. Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes au ciel avec les autres

\- Je ne vais pas mourir tu sais. On est en paix et...

\- Tu ne sais pas ça, **me coupe la petite brunette qui me fait face**

\- Sachiko, ton frère sera prudent car il sait qu'on serait tous très triste si il est blessé, **intervient ma mère sur le pas de la porte fenêtre**

\- Promis ?

J'acquiesce tout en attirant ma petite sœur dans mes bras. Je comprends désormais un peu mieux pourquoi elle refuse d'entendre parler de ninja, de missions ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Ma mère soupire avant de nous faire signe de rentrer pour dîner. Elle lance le débat à table, avec mon père, afin que chacun dise ce qu'il pense et que nous puissions laisser le sujet derrière nous. Ma petite sœur semble soulagée qu'on lui explique clairement le rôle des ninjas, les risques mais aussi les bienfaits de ce métier. Elle finit par tourner le regard vers notre père et annoncer qu'elle sera anbu quand elle sera grande, pour toujours être avec son papa chéri, ce qui fait fondre le principal concerné.

* * *

 _Voilà, le premier entraînement est terminé. Je pense en faire encore un plus global avant de renvoyer notre jeune Shisui en mission._

 _Bise_


	4. 3 - Progression

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour. Entre mon changement de région et des soucis de santé, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à revenir mais j'espère que je serais de nouveau assez productive pour vous publiez régulièrement les suites de mes fics._

 _Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous me pardonnerez ma longue absence._

* * *

 **3 – Progression**

Quelques jours ont passé depuis le début de mes entraînements particuliers avec mon père et mon oncle qui se joint à nous lorsqu'il le peut. Je me suis grandement amélioré au lancer de shuriken et tente même de surpasser mon père désormais, ce qui l'amuse et l'emplit de fierté selon les dires de ma mère.

Nous avons aussi commencé à renforcer les rudiments du katon, technique privilégiée de notre clan. Je maîtrise dorénavant la base mais mon père et mon oncle m'encouragent à transformer la forme de mon chakra pour créer ma propre technique. Ce n'est pas très évident mais j'y travaille pour leur montrer que ce qu'ils m'enseignent porte ses fruits. Ma mère tente de cacher son inquiétude quand elle me voit rentrer avec des brûlures sur moi, signes de mon dur entraînement mais se contente de me soigner avec douceur, son chakra apaisant ma douleur. J'espère réussir ce que je me suis mis en tête pour la forme de ma technique et j'y travaille sans relâches, mais quand mes aînés me posent des questions, je me contente de les fixer en silence, évitant soigneusement de répondre. Ma mère s'en amuse énormément en rappelant à mon père et mon oncle que j'ai de qui tenir.

Aujourd'hui je m'entraîne seul, mon père comme mon oncle n'ayant pu se libérer pour superviser. J'apprécie quand ils sont là mais leur absence n'est pas un frein et cela me permet de poursuivre mes essais pour la modification de chakra. Je me tourne en sentant la présence de ma mère qui approche de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je souris en la voyant déboucher de la forêt pour me retrouver dans la petite clairière. Elle s'approche et m'enlace avec toute la tendresse qui la définit.

\- Il est temps de rentrer mon ange.

\- Oui maman.

\- Tu as encore trop poussé, **me dit-elle gentiment mais fermement**

\- Oui j'aimerais vraiment finir de mettre au point ma nouvelle technique

Elle acquiesce avant de me pousser devant elle pour que nous rentrions à la maison. Lorsque nous passons la porte, mon père est occupé avec le démon Sachiko en plein caprice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle tente d'obtenir mais elle se stoppe en nous voyant sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Qu'essaie t'elle d'obtenir de toi cette fois ? **demande ma mère à mon père**

\- Elle veut venir avec moi demain au travail

\- Hors de question. Il y a école demain

Ma sœur fronce les sourcils avant de gonfler les joues, signe que le caprice n'est pas terminé, loin de là. Je suis sur le point d'intervenir quand ma mère se contente de faire signe à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Je prends la main d'Izuna puis celle de Sachiko qui tente de résister, en vain.

\- L'autre jour tu es resté avec maman. Moi je veux rester avec papa demain, **me lance ma petite sœur**

\- C'est maman et papa qui décident Sachiko, pas nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ta vraie maman d'abord alors pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

Je crois que si quelqu'un avait voulu me blesser, on n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre mieux. Je fixe ma sœur, interloqué de sa phrase et m'assieds près d'elle alors qu'elle boude clairement. Elle me regarde et semble attendre des explications mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vu le regard de ma mère à ma sœur, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a tout entendu. Mon père qui est juste derrière semble tout aussi contrarié. Je me lève et me place devant ma sœur comme pour la protéger et mords ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir les émotions qui me submergent.

\- Il ne faut pas la punir. Elle n'a pas totalement tort. Ma maman biologique est morte à ma naissance.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison Shisui, **réplique ma mère qui a du mal à contenir la colère dans sa voix**

Je ne veux pas que les choses se dégradent alors qu'elle n'a fait qu'énoncer une vérité, même si elle est difficile à entendre. Je supplie presque mes parents du regard mais l'un comme l'autre ne semble pas vouloir écouter.

\- Sachiko, tu es punie. Tu restes dans ta chambre et n'en sors que pour les repas. Et tu vas longuement réfléchir à tes paroles et les conséquences de celles-ci.

\- Mais… papa…

\- Tu as cherché volontairement à faire de la peine à Shisui et c'est méchant. Et dans cette maison, il n'y a pas de place pour la méchanceté.

Je suis sur le point d'intervenir en voyant les grands yeux verts, semblable à ceux de ma mère, s'emplir de larmes mais ma mère m'en empêche d'un seul regard. Je baisse la tête, résigné malgré le sanglot que ma sœur laisse échapper. Le repas se fait dans un silence de mort, ce qui n'arrange pas mon trouble quant aux derniers événements. Ma sœur tente de faire craquer mon père mais là où d'habitude elle arrive à lui faire céder, un simple regard de celui-ci fait clairement comprendre que c'est inutile.

Une fois tout le monde couché, je me relève pour aller parler à mes parents qui sont encore dans le salon, la situation me tourmentant beaucoup trop. Je m'arrête un instant pour rassembler mon courage car je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise pour la première fois.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu dire ça à Shisui ? Je suis furieuse… après elle et après toi. Si tu ne lui passais pas tout

\- Aiko, je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment responsable de ça. Elle se pose des questions. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça avec eux.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Shisui est mon fils au même titre qu'elle et Izuna.

\- Elle sait qu'il n'est pas venu de ton ventre. Nous leur avons dit, mais nous ne sommes pas allés au bout des explications. C'est compliqué, elle n'a encore que 6 ans

Je peux clairement imaginer ma mère fusiller du regard mon père qui tente de relativiser la situation. Je me manifeste en toquant à la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour entrer dans le salon. Je voudrais me précipiter dans les bras de ma mère mais je n'ose pas. Elle me sourit tendrement et me fais signe d'approcher avant de m'enlacer.

\- Tu ne dors pas mon ange ?

\- Non… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit punie à cause de moi

\- Elle est punie pour sa méchanceté, pas par ta faute.

\- Mais…

Mon père approche et pose sa main sur ma tête qui est posée contre ma mère tout en me souriant à son tour. Je sens les larmes monter et tente de les refouler. Je sens l'étreinte autour de moi se raffermir et un baiser se poser sur mes cheveux alors qu'un léger sanglot m'échappe.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Tu es mon fils et ce depuis le jour où tu es entré dans ma vie. Je me souviens encore, lorsque ton père est venu pour te récupérer… j'ai déjà, à cette époque, envisagé de fuir avec toi pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés.

\- Ah oui ? tu ne m'en as jamais parlé de ça, **réplique mon paternel amusé**

\- Parce que tu m'as permis de rester avec lui. Sinon Uchiha ou pas, je pense que tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé, ni lui.

Mon père sourit avant d'embrasser le front de ma mère qui m'a gardé contre elle. Je me sens un peu mieux mais m'inquiète malgré tout de ce que toute cette histoire va engendrer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en tout cas.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance est toujours un peu tendue au moment du petit déjeuner. Ma sœur regarde un peu tout le monde avant de poser son regard sur moi. Elle finit par se lever de sa place et venir se poster à mes côtés pour me fixer intensément.

\- Pardon grand frère. Je… je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine

\- Ce n'est rien. Viens, **dis-je en lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle vienne faire un câlin.**

\- Pardon Maman et aussi pardon Papa.

Ma mère soupire et s'approche pour embrasser le front de la petite brunette collée à moi tout en précisant qu'elle n'admettra plus ce genre de choses et ne pardonnera plus aussi facilement si cela se reproduit. Mon père pose son regard sombre sur ma sœur et d'un signe de tête acquiesce à ce que ma mère vient de préciser. La tension retombe un peu et tout le monde part plus ou moins calmé pour vaquer à ses occupations pour la journée.

Comme chaque soir depuis déjà près d'une semaine, je me retrouve sur le terrain d'entraînement que j'utilise et recommence ce qui est devenu un rituel : lancer de shurikens avant d'entamer le perfectionnement de ma future technique. Je sais que mon oncle a parlé de m'initier bientôt au genjutsu mais il préfère attendre un peu pour le moment que j'ai pu terminer ce que j'ai entamé. Je suis rejoint par ma mère une nouvelle fois qui s'installe à l'ombre d'un arbre et me couve du regard.

\- J'attends que tu aies terminé et on rentrera ensemble

\- D'accord.

\- As-tu pu finaliser ta technique ?

\- Serais-tu envoyée par papa pour m'espionner, **dis-je en riant tout en approchant d'elle**

\- Non. Ton père ne peut rien contre moi. La loi c'est moi à la maison

J'éclate d'un rire franc devant son assurance et son sourire lorsqu'elle dit cela. Mon père si redouté par beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde n'impressionne absolument pas ma mère. Finalement, je me demande si elle craint quelqu'un. Je m'arrête un peu pour parler avec elle de ma future technique et écoute aussi ce qu'elle me conseille bien que l'élément qu'elle utilise est l'opposé du mien. Nous sommes finalement interrompus par un anbu qui informe ma mère que l'Hokage la demande à son bureau. Elle fronce les sourcils mais acquiesce avant de se tourner vers moi pour me dire qu'elle me rejoindra finalement à la maison.

Lorsque je rentre, mon père, chef des anbu de Konoha est déjà à la maison et surveille les jumeaux. Je me demande s'il est au courant de ce que Naruto voulait à maman. Je le fixe mais n'ose lui demander car je sais qu'il ne parle que rarement de son travail. Ma mère rentre un peu plus tard que moi, se laisse attirer dans les bras de mon père avant de porter son regard sur nous trois.

\- L'Hokage a reçu une requête de Suna. Le Kazekage a besoin de moi. Comme j'ai étudié pas mal de leurs techniques même celles qui ont été abandonnées, il m'a faite demandée.

\- Combien de temps dois tu partir ? **demande mon paternel calmement**

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Au moins une semaine, peut être deux ou trois.

\- D'accord. Et quand prends-tu le train ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. Je pense demain ou après-demain au plus tard.

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre alors que je sens une douleur m'étreindre au niveau du cœur. Je n'ai pas été séparé d'elle depuis des années. La seule et unique fois que c'est arrivé, j'étais encore tout petit mais j'en ai de très mauvais souvenirs. A cette époque, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait abandonné, quitté pour toujours. Et sa promesse de ne plus partir ? celle qui disait que je pourrais aller avec elle ? Pourquoi ne mentionne-t-elle que son propre départ ?

Son regard se pose finalement sur moi uniquement avant qu'elle ne quitte les bras de mon père pour m'attirer contre elle. Je ne me rends compte qu'à cet instant que je tremble de tout mon être.

\- Je ne serais pas partie longtemps mon ange.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi, maman ?

\- Non, tu le sais. Tu as désormais des responsabilités de ninja même si elles sont minimes pour le moment.

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon cœur de petit garçon se brise à cet instant. Je la sens resserrer ses bras autour de moi et poser ses lèvres sur mes cheveux mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir soulagé. J'adore celui que je considère comme mon oncle, le Kazekage Gaara, mais j'avoue que je lui en veux un peu à cet instant de m'enlever ma mère, même temporairement. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, ne semblent pas le moins du monde chamboulés à l'idée que notre mère s'absente. Le reste de la soirée est assez calme, mon père se chargeant de nous pendant que ma mère prépare son voyage.

La nuit a été courte pour moi, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil. Lorsque ma mère vient pour me réveiller, je suis déjà prêt depuis longtemps. Je peux voir dans son regard l'inquiétude de me voir ainsi mais je ne contrôle pas cette réaction, comme si je sentais que quelque chose allait se produire.

\- Shisui, mon ange… **viens, me dit-elle en me tendant les bras**. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, et ça l'est aussi pour moi. Mais tu n'es plus un bébé même si je t'appelle encore comme ça. Tu sais que je vais revenir et que je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Je sais maman.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, ne sachant quoi lui répondre et surtout n'osant pas lui avouer ce mauvais pressentiment qui me ronge depuis que je sais qu'elle doit voyager. Je me laisse câliner, m'enivrant de sa chaleur et de son odeur réconfortante. Mon père fait finalement son apparition et me fixe en silence avant de me faire signe de le suivre. C'est lui qui nous conduira à l'académie ce matin, pendant qu'elle partira prendre le train pour Suna. Une fois les jumeaux déposés, mon père se tourne vers moi.

\- Il faudra bien un jour que tu grandisses Shisui, qu'un jour tu quittes aussi le "nid" et que tu fasses ta propre vie. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement rester à la maison même si je sais qu'elle ne serait pas contre, **dit-il sérieusement**

\- Oui papa.

\- Tu n'es plus un bébé malgré ce qu'elle dit. Je vais te paraître dur mais c'est déjà difficile pour elle de partir et vous laisser alors ton attitude n'arrange rien.

Mon père, calme et impassible comme à son habitude, énonce un fait. Ma mère déteste quand il agit ainsi mais je sais qu'il a raison, aussi bien sur la forme que sur les faits. J'acquiesce silencieusement à ses paroles, bien que douloureuses, qui sont une vérité. Il est temps pour moi de progresser aussi sur ce point. Ma mère est autant ma force que ma faiblesse et un jour, peut-être, on pourrait se servir de cela pour m'atteindre.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis à l'académie, je me fais gronder par mon professeur car je ne suis pas attentif. Je rougis de culpabilité et de honte de m'être fait surprendre. Lorsque je suis convoqué par le directeur, Iruka Umino, je suis gêné.

\- Shisui, tu vas bien ? ton professeur est inquiet et m'a rapporté qu'il avait dû te reprendre car tu n'étais pas du tout attentif au cours. Je suis étonné et inquiet également car cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je suis désolé… je… s'il vous plaît n'en parlez pas à mon père.

\- Je ne comptais pas lui faire part de cet entretien. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui se passe.

Je le fixe, silencieux, n'osant lui révéler que savoir ma mère dans un train pour Suna me ronge littéralement de l'intérieur malgré la promesse que je me suis faite de ne plus réagir aussi intensément dans ce genre de cas. Il soupire, constatant que je n'ouvrirais pas la bouche et me fais signe de quitter son bureau. J'espère que mon mutisme ne lui fera pas alerter mon père.

Je fonce tout droit vers le terrain d'entraînement où je m'installe le dos contre un arbre, perdu dans mes pensées. Je sursaute en sentant une présence sur ma gauche, lève la tête pour croiser le regard de mon oncle. Il s'installe près de moi, en silence, sans même me regarder, me laissant le choix de me confier ou non.

\- Dis tonton… tu penses aussi que je fais le bébé ?

\- Je ne te juge pas Shisui. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu sais, personne n'est éternel dans ce monde. Un jour, le plus tard possible je te le souhaite, elle mourra.

\- Mais…

\- Je croyais mes parents éternels, ma famille aussi et un jour, la vie me les a tous pris. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre malgré tout, et j'étais seul et j'étais plus jeune que toi.

\- Et papa ?

\- Nous avons été séparés à cette époque.

Je ne parviens pas à m'imaginer la souffrance qu'a dû endurer mon oncle. Ma mère n'est pas morte, elle s'est juste absentée et j'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes repères. Je jette un regard vers mon oncle qui semble pensif. Il finit par me regarder à son tour et me sourire tendrement.

\- Et si on concluait un pacte tous les deux ?

\- Un pacte ?

\- Hn.

\- Oui, mais… je ne sais pas si je suis capable

\- Tu l'es. Je te propose quelque chose. Si tu parviens à reprendre les choses en main, je t'emmènerais en mission avec moi.

\- En mission avec toi ?

\- Je pars dans 8 jours et je dois passer par Suna. À toi de voir si tu te sens capable de te prendre en main comme le jeune shinobi que tu dois être

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage à mesure que je comprends le pacte de mon oncle. Il me permettra de le suivre et par la même occasion de voir ma mère, si je me comporte comme un vrai ninja, pas comme un petit garçon, même si j'en suis encore un quelque part.

\- Merci tonton

\- Ne me remercie pas pour le moment. Nous verrons dans 8 jours si tu as réussi à te ressaisir et je négocierais avec ton père. Sinon, je suis navré mais je partirais seul.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que mon oncle s'éclipse, me laissant seul pour réfléchir et me prendre en main. Il est hors de question que je laisse échapper cette opportunité et puis, une mission avec lui, cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour moi car je sais que même si nous passons à Suna, nous repartirons pour finaliser celle-ci.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, mon père s'occupe des jumeaux et lève le regard vers moi. Il sourit en coin et me fais signe d'approcher avant de m'enlacer. Je ronchonne pour la forme avant de rire lorsqu'il me chatouille les côtes.

\- Il parait que tu pars en mission avec ton oncle la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui… il me l'a proposé. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur

\- Si l'Hokage n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, alors tu pourras

\- Merci papa.

Mon père ne mentionne pas l'accord passé avec mon oncle mais le connaissant, il doit être au courant mais préfère ne pas en rajouter. Il m'explique qu'il ira parler à Naruto quand il aura confirmation que la demande lui est déjà parvenue avant de nous envoyer tous au lit.

La semaine passe lentement, trop lentement à mon goût même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression. J'ai aidé mon père avec les jumeaux et continué mon entraînement en dehors de l'académie ou de la petite mission effectuée avec mon équipe. Je dois passer au bureau de l'Hokage ce soir, je suis assez pressé de m'y rendre car je saurais si je pars avec mon oncle ou bien si je dois rester à Konoha. Lorsque j'entre dans le bureau de Naruto Uzumaki, il n'est pas seul. Son principal conseiller, Shikamaru Nara, mon père et mon oncle sont également là, me faisant clairement stresser.

\- Entre Shisui, **me dit Naruto tout sourire**

\- Bonjour Hokage sama.

\- J'ai reçu une requête de ton oncle pour t'emmener avec lui en mission. Le souci que j'ai c'est que sa mission est confidentielle et très dangereuse. Et tout le monde sait que ta mère…

\- Est hyper protectrice ? **finit mon oncle**

\- Oui… c'est à peu près ça. Sasuke… si jamais tu l'emmène et qu'il est blessé, tu sais que personne ne pourra l'empêcher de te le faire regretter ?

\- Je gère. Et puis je ne le laisserais pas se faire blesser, tu le sais. Itachi ?

\- Je suis d'accord pour le départ de Shisui avec son oncle. J'ai confiance en Sasuke, il saura être prudent. Et puis sinon, je le laisserais entre les mains de ma femme.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur en écoutant la réponse de mon paternel concernant la possible réaction de ma mère s'il m'arrivait quelque chose sous la garde de mon oncle. Naruto finit par acquiescer et se tourner vers moi.

\- Permission accordée. Vous partirez demain à l'aube. Sasuke, tu nous feras un rapport dès que possible. Gaara vous attend dans un premier temps afin de vous confier également une petite mission que vous pourrez accomplir en route.

\- Très bien. Shisui, tu peux aller préparer tes affaires, **me dit mon oncle**

\- Je te rejoins à la maison, **me dit mon père avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres**

Je me contente d'acquiescer avant de remercier Naruto et rentrer à la maison pour me préparer. Je suis heureux pour diverses raisons : je pars en mission confidentielle avec mon oncle et vais revoir ma mère. On a beau lui parler presque tous les jours au téléphone, ses bras et sa tendresse me manque.

Lorsque mon père rentre à la maison avec les jumeaux, je suis toujours en train de préparer mon sac, vérifiant que j'ai bien pensé à tout. Il s'installe dans l'encadrement de la porte et me souris.

\- Prêt ? **me demande t'il**

\- Presque. J'espère ne rien oublier. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour tonton.

\- S'il avait pensé une seule minute que tu le gênerais, il n'aurait pas proposé de t'emmener.

\- Merci papa de m'autoriser à y aller

\- C'est l'Hokage qui a dit oui.

\- Je sais, mais il a aussi accepté car tu étais d'accord, **dis-je en souriant**

\- Promets moi d'être prudent Shisui. Ton oncle prendra soin de toi je n'en doute pas, mais si je perdais l'un de vous…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais à la place, s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Je souris et profite de cette étreinte tout en lui promettant de faire attention et surtout de ne pas hésiter en cas de danger.

Il fait à peine jour lorsque mon oncle se présente à la maison pour me récupérer. Il a accepté à contre cœur apparemment de prendre le train pour se rendre à Suna. Il a tellement l'habitude de voyager par ses propres moyens qu'il n'aime pas utiliser le train bien que ce soit très pratique.

\- J'aurais pu ouvrir un portail Itachi.

\- Pas avec mon fils qui t'accompagne. Tu veux qu'Aiko me tue avant de te traquer ?

\- Aurais-tu peur de ta femme ?

\- Non mais je n'irais pas la contrarier à ce sujet pour autant.

\- Laisse-moi douter de ça quand même.

Je ris en voyant mon père et mon oncle se chamailler en se souriant. Ils se tournent vers moi avant que mon père ne me donne une pichenette bien particulière sur le front. Il se relève et tente de faire pareil à son petit frère qui gonfle les joues pour feindre l'irritation mais ses yeux disent le contraire.

* * *

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)_


	5. 4- Mission

_Hello tout le monde!  
Voici le nouveau chapitre :)  
Je remercie mes lecteurs et mes reviewers de continuer à me soutenir et me lire. Je promets de me pencher de manière plus personnelle sur les remerciements la prochaine fois _

* * *

**4 – Mission**

Dans le train nous emmenant pour Suna, je suis calme d'apparence pour ne pas gêner mon oncle Sasuke mais à l'intérieur je bouillonne littéralement d'impatience de retrouver ma mère. Je jette un regard à mon oncle qui me fixe et me sourit.

\- Dis tonton, est ce que maman sait qu'on arrive ?

\- Elle sait que je vais à Suna. Elle sera à la gare mais ne sait pas que tu m'accompagnes. Elle était étonnée que je vienne en train…

\- Oh…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant la discussion sur les habitudes de voyage de mon oncle qui a dû les modifier puisque je l'accompagne. Normal que ma mère soit étonnée de le voir arriver en train : il ne faut que quelques heures désormais pour aller de Konoha à Suna, alors qu'il y a encore quelques années, il fallait trois jours de route. Mais pour lui, grâce aux pouvoirs de ses pupilles, il n'a qu'à ouvrir un portail pour réduire les distances.

Nous ne tardons pas à voir le paysage se modifier et devenir de plus en plus aride jusqu'à devenir totalement désert, signe que nous arriverons bientôt à destination. Je suis de plus en plus impatient de retrouver ma mère, pouvoir me lover dans ses bras avant de repartir sur la mission que je dois accomplir avec mon oncle.

Le train s'arrête enfin en gare et je voudrais pouvoir en sauter. Mon oncle pose une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer légèrement malgré le sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il sait parfaitement mon état d'esprit à cet instant.

\- Laisse moi descendre en premier.

\- Tu vas la faire râler…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Et c'est moi l'enfant

Un nouveau sourire avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand. Il descend et je reconnais immédiatement la voix de ma mère qui lui reproche de l'avoir obligée à quitter son bureau pour le récupérer tel un gosse. J'approche à mon tour de la porte et descends du train avant de me poster aux côtés de mon oncle, ce qui a pour effet instantané d'arrêter ma mère qui écarquille ses magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Bonjour maman

\- Shisui ! **dit elle les yeux emplis de tendresse alors qu'elle m'attire entre ses bras**

\- Maman, tu m'étouffes, **dis je en riant même si je refuse qu'elle me relâche**

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a informé que Shisui t'accompagne?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant, j'apprécie encore plus être un enfant, surtout quand je vois le regard de ma mère changer légèrement. Elle devient suspicieuse et sent que nous lui cachons quelque chose mais j'ai la chance de ne pas être celui qui va lui donner les explications. Nous prenons le chemin de la tour du Kazekage Gaara, pendant que ma mère continue son interrogatoire. Puis une fois arrivés, Gaara nous accueille avant de commencer à expliquer la mission qu'il confie à mon oncle et donc à moi.

\- Voilà, comme c'est sur ton chemin Sasuke, j'apprécie grandement ton aide.

\- De rien.

\- Tu as trouvé des traces de Kaguya par là bas donc ?

La question est accueillie par un silence de mort tout à coup. Qui est ce ou cette Kaguya? Mon regard se pose sur ma mère alors que sa main compresse tout à coup la mienne, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Tu ne comptes pas emmener Shisui là-bas… Sasuke? Je l'espère en tout cas…

\- Aiko, **tente mon oncle Gaara en comprenant que ma mère n'est pas au courant de tout les tenants et aboutissants de la mission**

\- Tais toi Gaara ! Sasuke ?

Tout le monde semble outré de la manière dont ma mère vient de dire au Kazekage de se taire dans son propre bureau. Je fixe tour à tour les gens autour de moi alors que ma mère approche de mon oncle Sasuke après m'avoir relâché la main. Elle pose un doigt sur le torse de celui-ci et tapote dessus, appuyant chaque syllabe de ce qu'elle prononce.

\- Hors de question tu m'entends ? Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour te cacher… donc pour éviter de devoir annoncer ton décès prématuré à mon époux, ta femme et ta fille. La discussion s'arrête là

\- Ordre du Hokage…

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense de l'ordre de ton ami Naruto, Sasuke ? Je suppose que mon cher époux est au courant…

\- Oui, je n'allais pas partir avec Shisui sans le mettre au courant

Ma mère ferme un instant les yeux et prends une grande inspiration, sûrement pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Elle finit par tendre la main à Gaara qui lui tend le téléphone sans un mot. Elle compose lentement un numéro et attends.

\- Passez moi le bureau d'Itachi Uchiha… IMMÉDIATEMENT… sa femme… oui…

Le temps semble se suspendre jusqu'au moment où mon père répond au téléphone. Je pourrais dire que les murs se mettent à trembler à l'instant où ma mère commence à parler. Je jette un regard à mes oncles qui sourient malgré la tempête qui gronde dans le bureau. Je sursaute finalement quand elle raccroche d'un geste rageur avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- Un cheveux…. il lui manque un seul cheveux… et je vous massacre tous… Itachi, toi, **dit elle en montrant mon oncle du doigt,** Naruto et même toi… Gaara

\- Je ne permettrais pas qu'il vienne avec moi si je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le protéger en cas de besoin.

\- Je l'espère pour toi… je m'en voudrais de faire de la peine à ta femme et ta fille

Elle pose sa main sur ma tête avant de quitter le bureau, tremblante de colère. Je m'apprête à la suivre, la croyant en colère après moi aussi mais mon oncle Sasuke m'arrête.

\- Laisse la se calmer… elle voudrait pouvoir te protéger et elle se sent impuissante.

\- Mais… Elle est aussi en colère après moi ?

\- Non. Elle en veut aux adultes qui te mettent en danger selon elle.

J'acquiesce aux paroles de mon oncle, puis le téléphone sur le bureau de Gaara sonne cette fois. Il répond et sourit avant de mettre le haut parleur.

\- Naruto ? nous t'écoutons

\- Alors ? Il parait que c'est Itachi qui a eu le coup de téléphone?

\- Oui

\- Je suis content que ça n'ait pas été moi. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Mal. Je pense que Itachi va faire un séjour sur le canapé

\- Shisui va t'il malgré tout effectuer la mission ?

\- Oui mais si il lui manque un seul cheveux… on est tous les quatre morts

Je souris en entendant mes oncles et Naruto rire. Ils semblent attendris par l'attitude de ma mère qui m'a néanmoins effrayé je l'avoue. Je me demande comment mon père va gérer la colère de sa femme lorsqu'elle sera de retour. Lorsque nous la rejoignons plus tard, elle semble calmée mais pas rassurée pour autant. Je profite néanmoins du temps que j'ai avec elle pour me caler entre ses bras pendant qu'elle parle avec mon oncle. Elle sourit et embrasse mon front tout en me serrant contre elle.

\- Je veux que tu écoutes les moindres paroles de ton oncle, Shisui. Pas de questions, pas de réflexion. Si il te dit de fuir, tu fuis.

\- Mais…

\- Il est très fort et sera capable de se défendre, **dit elle avec un sourire tendre alors que son regard se pose sur mon oncle.**

\- D'accord.

\- Si il doit te défendre en plus de lui, c'est là que vous risquez d'être blessés. Et je serais dans l'obligation de mettre mes menaces à exécution. Je finirais en prison et les jumeaux chez ta tante.

\- Oui maman, **dis je en souriant à ses paroles.**

\- Je vais mourir d'inquiétude même si j'ai une confiance totale en Sasuke.

Elle accepte enfin que j'accompagne mon oncle pour la mission même si je sens qu'au fond d'elle, elle préférerait me garder près d'elle. Je suis content car même si dans un premier temps, le but de venir ici était de la voir, j'ai aussi très envie d'aider mon oncle dans sa mission même si je sais qu'elle pourrait dégénérer et devenir dangereuse.

Ma mère profite pour nous informer qu'elle devrait reprendre le train pour Konoha à la fin de la semaine en cours, sa mission prenant fin. Elle sourit tout en disant qu'elle sera à la maison pour nous accueillir à notre retour. Je finis par m'endormir calé entre ses bras doux et protecteurs sans m'en rendre compte. Je me réveille contre elle, allongée sur le canapé avec moi dans ses bras, me faisant sourire. Je n'ose bouger de peur de la réveiller mais sens une présence dans la pièce et lève le regard pour croiser les orbes sombres de mon oncle.

\- Quand j'ai voulu te mettre au lit, elle a failli me mordre. Et puis elle s'est aussi endormie alors je vous ai mis une couverture sur vous et je suis allé me coucher.

\- Merci tonton.

\- Il va falloir se préparer Shisui. Enfin si tu veux toujours m'accompagner…

Je souris et acquiesce. Il sourit apparemment content que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de ma mère qui finit par ouvrir les yeux et me sourire avant de faire la même chose avec moi. Elle sourit à mon oncle avant de se lever et le remercier d'une bise sur la joue.

\- Vous partirez une fois mon fils prêt et vos ventres pleins.

\- Aiko… tu es…

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Sasuke

Mon oncle sourit mais se tait finalement. Je lui poserais la question plus tard sur ce qu'elle l'a empêché de dire. Une fois que nous sommes prêts et que nous avons mangés, le temps de se quitter est venu. Ma mère m'enlace tendrement avant de s'écarter et jeter un regard à mon oncle qui veut tout dire. Il s'approche et la serre dans ses bras rapidement avant de me regarder et me faire signe de le suivre.

Nous prenons la route, cette fois ci à pieds car l'endroit où nous nous rendons est reculé par rapport à Suna. Je suis mon oncle un long moment avant de trouver le silence qui nous entoure bien trop pesant.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on risque de se trouver en danger tonton?

\- On est jamais sur de rien Shisui. Même si tu penses qu'il n'y a aucun risque, tu dois toujours rester prudent… quoi qu'il arrive.

\- D'accord

Nous faisons une pause le soir arrivé, avant d'arriver à destination. Les paroles de mon oncle continuent de me faire réfléchir : ne jamais relâcher sa vigilance quoi qu'il advienne. Je souris lorsque le regard de mon oncle semble me sonder, signe qu'il se pose des questions sur mon silence.

\- Maman dit que j'ai de qui tenir lorsque je suis comme ça.

\- Ta mère devrait arrêter de parler des fois.

\- Je vais lui répéter, **dis je en riant.**

\- Elle sait exactement ce que je pense.

\- Et tu sais aussi que tu vas avoir des ennuis, même après tout ce temps et ton mariage… ainsi le fait que tu sois aussi père.

\- J'ai l'impression que pour ta mère, nous sommes tous des enfants parfois… sauf ton père bien qu'elle ait la loi aussi avec lui.

Nous rions de bon cœur avant que mon oncle me dise qu'il faut prendre du repos. Je tente bien de négocier un tour de garde mais il se contente de me sourire affectueusement en me disant que c'est inutile, que son faucon tourne autour de nous et qu'il s'en occupera. Je suis un peu vexé qu'il me considère plus comme son neveu que comme un ninja, à tel point qu'il soupire en acceptant de me réveiller dans la nuit pour que je le relaie.

Lorsque je sens mon oncle me secouer légèrement pour me réveiller, je constate rapidement que l'aube ne tardera pas. Au pire, il m'octroie deux heures, tout au plus, de garde pendant qu'il se reposera. Je lui jette un regard noir qui finit par le faire rire.

\- Je crains plus ta mère encore que ton regard noir. Et si ce n'était que ta mère, mais je refuse que ton père soit en colère après moi.

\- Merci… mais il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un bébé. Je suis un ninja...

\- Dis ça à ta mère…

Je fusille littéralement mon oncle du regard mais finis par sourire aussi sachant très bien que je ne serais jamais un "grand" aux yeux de ma mère… C'est ainsi, je le sais et je pense que ce sera le cas jusqu'au dernier jour. Il s'installe pour se reposer quelques heures avant de repartir, me laissant surveiller les alentours.

Nous ne tardons néanmoins pas sur place et reprenons la route afin d'effectuer notre mission. Dans un premier temps, nous transmettons un message du Kazekage à un groupe de ninja de Suna que nous rejoignons avant de repartir vers le but premier de mon oncle.

Nous arrivons finalement devant une cascade que nous contournons pour trouver derrière une succession de galeries que nous fouillons, examinons pour trouver des traces de "Kaguya". Nous rencontrons un monstre humanoïde blanc sur le point de me blesser. J'étais sur le point d'engager le combat mais mon oncle l'exécute sans problèmes, celui-ci étant apparemment très affaibli.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir éliminé tonton ?

\- Il voulait te blesser et était une menace pour notre monde, Shisui.

\- Est ce que tu m'expliqueras ?

\- Oui. Pendant le trajet, je te raconterais ce que tu ignores mais tu devras le garder pour toi. Tu comprendras pourquoi je suis souvent absent pour ce genre de mission.

\- Bien

Je suis fier que mon oncle me confie certaines choses. Je suis encore jeune et il pourrait penser que je ne suis pas capable de rester discret surtout que sa mission est top secrète d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et en effet, alors que nous reprenons le chemin de Konoha, il m'explique tout : la guerre, Kaguya et les risques qu'elle a laissé derrière elle même après sa disparition.

Nous discutons beaucoup, moi qui pose beaucoup de questions et mon oncle qui me répond sans sourciller. Nous campons le soir même et mon oncle consent finalement à me laisser un vrai tour de garde après négociations.

\- Tu me réveilles dès que tu fatigues Shisui, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, je le promets.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde et réveille mon oncle lorsque je sens mes forces m'abandonner, même si j'aurais souhaité tenir plus longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance, c'est important. Il me sourit tendrement et me laisse me coucher rapidement, me laissant m'endormir heureux et fier.

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne vois pas immédiatement mon oncle mais ne m'inquiète pas car il ne doit pas être loin. Je suis surpris de voir son faucon se poser, tout proche de moi, un message attaché à sa patte. Je m'approche de l'oiseau et récupère le message qui est adressé à son propriétaire mais mu par ma curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment, j'ouvre celui ci. Je pâlis à mesure que mes yeux parcourent le message.

 _Rends toi au plus vite sur la ligne de train entre Suna et Konoha. Prise d'otages en cours. Aiko fait partie des personnes retenues. Les preneurs d'otages en ont apparemment après les Uchiha d'après leurs revendications mais ne semblent pas savoir qu'elle est affiliée à vous. Renvoie Shisui à Konoha._

 _Ton Hokage et ami, Naruto._

Le message m'échappe des mains et tombe au sol, mon cœur se serre en imaginant ce que des personnes mal intentionnées pourraient faire en sachant pour ma mère. Lorsque mon oncle revient, il jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes pieds, ramasse le message et le lit. Il me fixe durement, car j'ai mal agi et j'ai lu quelque chose qui ne m'était pas adressé.

\- Tu rentres à Konoha. Quand je rentrerais avec ta mère, nous aurons une discussion tout les deux Shisui… Bien entendu j'en informerais tes parents

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu peux l'être. J'étais content de toi jusqu'à présent. Dépêche toi de prendre la route, tu y seras avant la nuit.

Je ne réponds pas et acquiesce bien que j'ai déjà une autre idée en tête. Mon oncle soupire et se concentre afin d'ouvrir un portail pour gagner du temps, ce dont je me doutais. Au moment où il s'engouffre dans celui-ci, je me jette à sa suite tout en m'agrippant à sa cape pour éviter de me perdre. Lorsque nous en ressortons, mon oncle m'attrape par le bras et le serre assez fortement, m'arrachant une grimace.

\- J'aurais du me douter que tu n'écouterais pas. Tu sais déjà qu'il est hors de question que tu te mêles de cela? De plus, je pense qu'une punition en rentrant à la maison sera nécessaire.

\- ça m'est égal d'être puni… **réponds je en fixant mon oncle avec défi**

\- Tu restes en arrière, c'est compris ?

\- Non… je vais avec toi sauver ma mère…

\- Je me demande de qui tu tiens pour être aussi têtu… Tu ne bouges pas si je ne te dis pas de le faire sinon je t'attache de suite ici

\- D'accord

La situation est tendue au maximum et je sais déjà que le retour à Konoha va l'être encore plus.

* * *

 _Aiko la poisseuse le retour lol... bon allez sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et vous verrez que nous avons un petit garçon avec un fort caractère surtout quand on touche à sa maman._

Bises


	6. 5 - Désobéissance et punition

_Hello tout le monde,_

 _Voici déjà la suite des aventures de mon Baby Shisui que j'aime et que j'adore. J'ai été inspirée, que voulez vous?_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre :)_

* * *

 **5 – Désobéissance et punition**

Finalement, j'ai obtenu de suivre mon oncle et de l'aider en cas de besoin… même si je sais que je risque une punition exemplaire en rentrant. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant mais je sais néanmoins qu'il est strict et que désobéir ainsi ne m'attirera que des problèmes. Nous arrivons sur place, le train arrêté en pleine voie proche de la forêt qui borde le pays du feu. Il est déjà bien entouré de ninjas qui tentent de raisonner un homme perché sur le toit du train et qui hurle.

\- Amenez-moi le chef du clan… le ninja repenti… enfin celui à qui vous avez pardonné, vous les ninjas de Konoha. Je sais que sa femme est dans ce train… mes acolytes la cherchent parmi les passagers mais si on ne la trouve pas, je fais tout sauter.

Mon oncle s'avance vers le responsable des ninjas présents, que je reconnais comme étant Sai, le mari d'Ino. Mon oncle explique que nous étions tout proche lorsque son faucon a transmis le message et demande depuis combien de temps ils sont là. Sai lui répond qu'ils sont déjà en pourparlers depuis le petit matin. Ils parlent tous les deux jusqu'au moment où le terroriste se met à jubiler et ricaner. Il semble parler à quelqu'un puis fais signe de monter. Je sens le sang de mon corps me quitter lorsque je reconnais ma mère être tirée par les cheveux sans ménagements par un homme gigantesque.

\- La voilà ! Alors ma petite dame, on n'a pas choisi le bon mari ?

\- Mes choix ne te regardent pas espèce de raclure, **réponds ma mère avec rage.**

Je pourrais sourire de la réplique sans peur de ma mère si l'homme ne la giflait pas avec hargne en réponse. Elle le fusille du regard et crache à ses pieds, ce qui lui vaut une autre claque. Je serre les poings de rage et m'avance malgré moi. Mon oncle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma tête pour me calmer.

\- Ta mère est forte et il paiera cher… surtout ne bouge pas d'ici, il pourrait la tuer s'il se sent en danger. Pour le moment, il veut que ton père vienne

\- Mais…

\- Shisui, ta mère est ninja aussi. Elle sait se défendre mais ne bouge pas car il y a d'autres otages dans le train. Et ton père ne saurait tarder.

Je voudrais hurler ma frustration de devoir rester là alors que cet être ignoble ose lever la main sur la personne la plus chère à mes yeux en ce monde. Mon père doit être en route mais le terroriste attendra-t-il qu'il soit arrivé ? L'homme se tourne vers son "public".

\- J'espère qu'il est en route. Je ne vais pas attendre trop longtemps avant de perdre patience.

\- Quand il sera là, tu vas souffrir, **ricane ma mère**

\- Il ne me fera rien puisque tu es entre mes mains

Ma mère se contente de rire en fixant l'homme qui ne trouve apparemment pas drôle qu'elle n'a pas peur de mourir et qu'elle soit si confiante. Une nouvelle gifle s'abat sur la joue de ma mère avant qu'il ne pose un kunai sur sa gorge.

\- Peut-être qu'il arrivera juste pour trouver ton cadavre finalement

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère continue de le provoquer ainsi. Il risque de la tuer… sous mes yeux. J'entends vaguement mon oncle dire à Sai qu'elle le fait exprès pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne aux autres otages mais cela m'est égal. Je ne peux retenir un cri lorsque cette fois, il entaille ma mère sur le bras, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à celle-ci. Ma mère tourne le regard vers moi et me fais comprendre que je ne dois pas bouger d'un seul coup d'œil malgré sa surprise quant à ma présence.

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit garçon. C'est qui blondinette ?

\- Je ne le connais pas

\- Menteuse, **hurle t'il sur ma mère en lui faisant une nouvelle plaie**

\- Je ne sais pas

Je n'ai qu'une envie, le voir souffrir, le voir mourir pour ce qu'il ose faire. Je le fixe avec haine alors qu'il ricane. Une nouvelle entaille, un nouveau gémissement de douleur, c'en est trop pour moi. Je ne réfléchis plus, c'est mon corps et ma haine qui prennent le contrôle. J'entends malgré tout mon oncle m'appeler mais je n'écoute pas. Ma mère écarquille les yeux en me voyant foncer en hurlant ma rage.

\- Tu veux mourir gamin ? **dit l'homme en arrêtant mon kunai avec le sien**

\- C'est toi qui vas mourir… je vais te faire regretter de t'en être pris à ma famille

\- Un Uchiha ? non mais je rêve, **ricane le terroriste**. C'est trop beau… Empare toi de lui, **ordonne l'homme à son complice**

\- Non ! **hurle ma mère avant de prendre cette fois un coup de poing qui l'assomme légèrement**

Je ressens tellement de haine pour cet homme mais pour l'instant j'ai un autre problème : son acolyte dont je dois me débarrasser au plus vite. J'esquive celui-ci à plusieurs reprises, analysant la situation. J'entends malgré tout que la situation est aussitôt prise en charge par les ninjas de Konoha, sous les ordres de mon oncle. Je reste concentré sur mes cibles car je sais que le moindre faux pas, pourrait me couter très cher.

Je compose les mudras de la technique Katon familiale, surprenant et repoussant mon adversaire au bas du train où il est vite arrêté par les ninjas du village. Je me tourne enfin vers celui qui détient toujours ma mère. Son visage est déformé par la colère et la haine alors que je le fixe avec froideur. Il pose son kunai sur la gorge de ma mère et me sourit avec dédain.

\- Alors gamin ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant hein ? Tu as été impressionnant face à mon compagnon je l'avoue…

\- Relâche la…

\- Certainement pas.

\- Shisui, **m'interpelle mon oncle**

\- Ne vous en mêlez pas, **dis-je avec colère.** Il est à moi

Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter, je n'ai pas envie de laisser cet homme qui blesse ma mère s'en tirer aussi facilement en tombant entre les mains de ninjas de mon village. Il continue de ricaner tout en faisant perler le sang sur le cou de ma mère qui tente elle aussi, de son regard, de me faire céder. Je le fixe froidement et laisse mon chakra se concentrer dans mes yeux, faisant apparaître deux orbes rouges à tomoe, mes sharingans.

\- T'es bien un rejeton Uchiha alors

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'il faut éviter le regard d'un Uchiha lorsque tu croises le sharingan, ou tu es trop stupide ?

\- Tu es trop jeune… un gamin comme toi ne peux pas me vaincre

\- On parie ? ta vie ?

Ma mère écarquille ses yeux devant mon air froid et mes répliques. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention car la seule chose que je souhaite c'est la délivrer et faire payer à cet homme. Je puise dans mon chakra et lance mon premier genjutsu, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude, il n'est pas vraiment puissant. J'ai malgré tout le temps de mettre le doute à mon adversaire quand il arrive à se défaire de mon pouvoir.

\- Je vais tuer cette garce et je te tuerais après morveux… et ensuite je tuerais tous les autres… vous ne méritez pas de vivre et l'autre aurait mieux fait de pas louper son frère quand il les a tous tué

Sa dernière remarque me perturbe légèrement mais je me pencherais sur la question plus tard. Lorsqu'il arme son bras pour frapper ma mère avec son kunai, je vois qu'il vise le cœur et je n'aurais qu'une seule chance et quelques secondes à peine pour l'arrêter. Je projette quelques shurikens que je fais ricocher pour attirer son attention et le désarmer. Je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir d'avoir fait mouche qu'il cherche à étrangler ma mère. Je me jette finalement sur lui et frappe de toutes mes forces, mais je ne suis qu'un petit garçon face à un adulte.

Nous roulons à bas du train et je me retrouve pris sous son poids alors qu'il ricane. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de solution, je dois renverser la situation à nouveau. Je cherche d'une main dans ma poche d'arme et lui plante un kunai dans la jambe, ce qui lui fait lâcher prise et me permets de reprendre le dessus pendant qu'il hurle de douleur. J'arme à nouveau ma main pour frapper mais une main ferme attrape mon poignet pour m'arrêter, me faisant pousser un hurlement de rage.

\- Shisui, ça suffit. Tu l'as arrêté, il est hors d'état de nuire et ta mère va bien, **me dit mon oncle tout en me relevant pour permettre au jonin à côté de lui, d'arrêter l'homme**

\- Laisse-moi…. Je vais tuer ce misérable… il sortira de prison un jour et s'en prendra à nous

\- Shisui ! **hurle ma mère.**

C'est à ce moment précis que l'adrénaline quitte mon corps, lorsque mon regard croise le sien. Elle tend les bras vers moi mais le contrecoup du moment et le fait que j'ai consommé trop de chakra me fait perdre conscience.

Lorsque je me réveille, je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et constate que je suis à l'hôpital. Ma tante Sakura qui semblait occupée à vérifier mon dossier, relève son regard vert vers moi et sourit.

\- Te voilà enfin réveillé ! Ta mère va être heureuse

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle n'a eu que quelques plaies superficielles.

Je me contente d'acquiescer à ses paroles tout en me refermant sur moi. Je peux la voir lever les yeux au ciel en souriant avant qu'elle ne dépose un baiser sur mon front et quitte ma chambre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à attendre avant qu'une tornade aux longs cheveux blonds entre dans la chambre et m'enlace avec tendresse.

\- Mon trésor…

\- Je vais bien maman, il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? **dis-je avec encore un peu de colère dans la voix**

\- Rien de grave, quelques petites plaies. Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi avoir foncé tête baissée ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. J'avais promis à tonton de ne pas bouger mais le voir te blesser… je n'ai pas pu en supporter davantage

Elle soupire mais me garde contre elle, caressant mes cheveux et mon dos pour me rassurer. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur mon père qui me fixe sévèrement mais s'approche pour embrasser mon front. Je sais déjà que la discussion qui suivra ne va pas être agréable mais cela m'est égal, j'ai agi pour sauver ma mère.

\- Lorsque tu seras sorti, nous irons voir le Hokage puis nous parlerons de ton attitude Shisui, **lance mon père.**

\- Itachi…

\- Non Aiko. Tu le couves de trop. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas échapper à ses responsabilités.

Ma mère se tend et semble prête à riposter mais je pose un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement même si je crains la suite des évènements. Je me tourne ensuite vers mon père et le fixe.

\- Je suis désolé et je comprends que je dois assumer ce que j'ai fait, Papa. Je ne regrette pas mais je ne me cacherais pas derrière Maman.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis fier de toi Shisui, même si une partie de moi le voudrait. Tu as mis en danger bien plus que la vie de ta mère ou la tienne. C'était un beau combat pour un jeune garçon, bien qu'inconscient.

Mon père s'en retourne travailler pendant que ma mère s'occupe de moi et surtout s'affaire à me faire éviter la punition qui semble sur le point de tomber. Elle saute sur ses pieds, à peine Naruto arrivé dans ma chambre et lui sourit.

\- Aiko…. Tu sais très bien que j'adore Shisui… mais…

\- Mais quoi ? **se renferme ma mère.** Il est assez bien et grand pour aller en mission sur la piste de Kaguya mais va se voir puni parce qu'il a mis un terroriste en prison ?

\- Je comprends ta colère mais je ne suis pas seul à décider sur ce point et Itachi…

\- QUOI ITACHI ? j'en fais mon affaire de celui-là. Vous ne punirez pas mon fils

Je vois clairement que ma mère est sur le point de se mettre vraiment en colère et une nouvelle fois, je me manifeste. Je pose une main délicate sur la sienne qu'elle a posé sur mon lit machinalement.

\- Maman… je suis ton petit garçon… mais j'ai aussi décidé d'être un ninja. Mon rôle est d'obéir aux ordres de mes supérieurs et encore plus à ceux du Hokage. J'ai manqué à mes devoirs

\- Je…

\- S'il te plait… je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit facile à assumer mais… si je dois être puni alors je le serais… Imagine si les autres savent que j'ai désobéi mais que ma mère est intervenue et m'a défendu… et que du coup j'ai échappé aux sanctions

Ma mère blêmit mais finalement acquiesce bien que je sache que pour elle, c'est très dur de ne pas me défendre. Naruto approche et pose sa main sur ma tête en me souriant. Je souris à mon tour gêné.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Shisui. J'essaierais de ne pas me montrer trop sévère malgré tout car tu restes un jeune ninja qui a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Merci Hokage sama.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Naruto ici. Je ne suis pas qu'ici de manière officielle. Tu es aussi un peu mon neveu adoptif. Et Gaara s'est aussi assuré de m'appeler pour me rappeler qu'il est ton oncle et qu'en tant que Kazekage il voudrait que je ne sois pas trop sévère. Donc pour éviter un incident diplomatique

Je ris en jetant un regard vers ma mère en même temps que Naruto qui éclate de rire également, la faisant râler. Il est vrai que ma maman pourrait parfois déclencher des incidents diplomatiques pour protéger sa famille et surtout ses enfants. Quand il est question de nous, elle n'a peur de rien ni de personne.

Je sors le lendemain matin de l'hôpital avec l'accord de ma tante Sakura. Ma mère est là comme je m'y attendais mais même si elle me sourit, je peux voir dans son attitude qu'elle est énervée.

\- Tu es attendu au bureau de l'Hokage, **me dit ma mère tout en tentant de cacher son émoi**

\- D'accord.

\- Je viens avec toi, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je me fiche de l'avis de ton père

Je comprends à cet instant les raisons de l'énervement de ma mère. Mon père a dû lui faire remarquer que j'étais l'unique personne convoquée et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être là. Lorsque nous arrivons tous les deux au bureau de l'Hokage, Shikamaru grimace en voyant ma mère.

\- Aiko…

\- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse un esclandre Shikamaru Nara ? Je suppose que non, donc tu me laisses entrer, je veux être près de mon fils.

Il nous fait signe d'attendre un peu, rentre dans le bureau, surement pour informer Naruto et les personnes présentes de la présence de ma mère. C'est finalement mon père qui nous ouvre et fusille du regard ma mère qui se contente de lui sourire, le contourner et entrer dans le bureau. Je me sens mal à l'aise et n'ose pas regarder mon père, avançant jusque devant la grande table de travail du Hokage. J'ai pu apercevoir mon oncle en plus des personnes que je savais présentes.

\- Tu vas mieux Shisui ? **me demande gentiment Naruto, fidèle à lui-même**

\- Oui merci Hokage sama.

\- Bien… tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'ai désobéi aux ordres de mes supérieurs pendant une mission et j'ai pris une décision qui aurait pu causer beaucoup de problèmes et de blessés.

Naruto acquiesce à mes paroles. Je peux néanmoins voir dans son regard bleu qu'il n'aime pas du tout cet aspect de son poste. Ensuite, mon oncle procède à un mini rapport sur notre mission et ce qui s'est passé ensuite, jusqu'au moment de mon intervention.

\- Itachi ? je te laisse la parole puisque c'est toi qui as proposé la sanction, **dit Naruto un peu gêné.**

\- Merci de l'avoir validée, Hokage sama, **lui répond mon père avant de me fixer.** Enlève ton bandeau Shisui et donne-le-moi. Tu repasseras l'examen dans un trimestre. Je pense que nous avons été trop prompt à te faire passer genin.

Mon cœur se serre légèrement mais je ne cherche pas à discuter. J'enlève mon bandeau, dont j'étais si fier et le tend à mon père qui le pose sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et jette un regard vers ma mère qui, comme d'habitude, me soutient. Mon père semble tout à coup encore plus sérieux puis reprend la parole.

\- Cette fois, en tant que père et non en tant que ninja… j'ai pris la décision de t'envoyer le prochain trimestre à Suna. Tu résideras chez Gaara et n'aura de contact qu'avec moi.

\- NON ! **lâche ma mère dans un cri.** Il n'en est pas question !

Je suis tellement abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre que j'ai l'impression d'assister à la scène depuis une autre planète… Un trimestre, loin de ma famille, loin de ma mère, avec pour seuls contacts, mon père… Ma mère hurle après mon père, le menace littéralement et lui reste impassible.

\- Aiko ! ce n'est pas le lieu pour ça ! et si je fais cela c'est pour son bien, tu le couves de trop.

\- Si jamais l'un de vous ne réagit pas CONTRE cette stupidité…

\- Tout est déjà prêt et décidé. Shisui partira demain matin par le premier train. Et NON tu ne pars pas avec lui. Ça aussi, a été préparé, Naruto a signé ton ordre de mission à Konoha. Tu restes ici avec Izuna, Sachiko et moi.

Ma mère fixe mon père incrédule, tremblante de colère. Elle regarde tour à tour le Hokage qui ne sait plus très bien où se mettre, mon oncle, Shikamaru puis repose son regard vert sur mon père. Puis, lorsqu'elle comprend que mon sort comme le sien est scellé, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça Itachi ? M'enlever mon fils...m'empêcher de le voir ou le contacter…

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement TON fils Aiko.

\- Ça va aller maman, **arrive-je à articuler.** Trois mois, ça passe vite tu sais. Et puis quand je reviendrais, j'aurais pleins de choses à te raconter et te montrer.

Lorsque finalement elle se laisse tomber à genoux devant moi pour m'enlacer, tournant le dos à mon père, je lève le regard vers lui. Je le fixe avec colère, haine pour ce qu'il ose faire à ma mère. Ces larmes qu'elle verse, je ne les lui pardonnerais jamais. Mon regard se trouble et devient rouge, je le sais, alors que je ne fais que mimer les paroles qui brûlent mes lèvres.

 _Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ses larmes_

* * *

 _Bon voilà, la sanction est tombée et je crois bien qu'Itachi va au devant de gros soucis... déjà je pense que Aiko va lui faire la misère et Shisui risque de ne pas pardonner facilement les larmes que sa mère a versé._

 _Mon petit Baby Shisui grandit et apprend que la vie d'un ninja n'est pas toujours rose et surtout, qu'il faut obéir aux ordres, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et puis je vous rassure, son séjour à Suna va bien se passer et il reviendra auprès de sa famille grandi dans tous les sens du terme. :)_

 _à bientôt_


	7. 6 - Suna

_Coucou mes lecteurs et lectrices chéri(e)s  
_

 _Eh oui, encore un chapitre de mon petit chouchou. Sachez que j'ai bientôt terminé (pour ceux qui suivent aussi l'autre fic) le chapitre pour Papy Madara._

 _Voilà notre petit Shisui à Suna. Comment cet éloignement va t'il se passer?_

* * *

 **5 - Suna**

Le retour à la maison s'est fait dans un silence de mort : ma mère refuse d'adresser la parole à mon père, moi pareil et mon père se contente d'endosser son rôle habituel d'impassible ninja à la tête des anbus. Les jumeaux sentent vite la tension et préfèrent aller jouer dans le jardin derrière la maison. Je m'éclipse de mon côté pour préparer mes bagages pour le départ de demain matin. Ma mère ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, toujours silencieuse pour m'aider. Ses yeux sont encore rougis par les larmes qu'elle a versé, me faisant serrer les poings de rage.

\- Tu me promets de bien écouter tout le monde à Suna? **me dis ma mère en tentant de cacher les trémolos de sa voix**

\- Oui maman. ça va aller tu sais… Tonton Gaara et tout le monde est gentil à Suna… et puis j'aurais pleins de choses à te raconter à mon retour.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de la consoler alors que moi aussi j'ai le cœur en lambeaux de savoir que je ne pourrais avoir aucun contact avec elle… Elle se contente d'acquiescer à mes paroles avant de m'attirer contre elle. Elle embrasse mes cheveux, caresse mon dos et me murmure un tas de "je t'aime", "je suis désolée", "je lui ferais changer d'avis". Je sais malheureusement que pour une fois, il ne cédera pas.

Le repas est tout aussi morose et tendu que le reste de la soirée, à tel point que les jumeaux se sauvent presque dans leur chambre. Je finis par les réunir dans ma chambre pour leur expliquer que je vais partir en voyage pendant trois mois mais que papa leur donnera de mes nouvelles. Ma sœur me demande pourquoi je ne les appellerais pas directement.

\- C'est mieux comme ça Sachiko. Comme ça papa donnera de mes nouvelles à tout le monde en même temps.

\- Je pourrais t'envoyer des dessins ?

\- Je pense que oui

\- Pourquoi tu penses que oui?

\- Je suis puni Sachiko. J'ai mal agi et Papa ne veut pas que…

\- Oh

Je souris devant son air étonné de savoir que j'ai été puni. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, les punitions n'ont jamais été mon quotidien et surtout pas de ce genre. Elle se précipite en dehors de ma chambre en appelant mon père que je vois réapparaître avec ma sœur au bout du bras.

\- Papa a dit que je pouvais te faire un dessin par semaine. Et qu'il te l'enverra.

\- Merci

Je fixe mon père, heureux de la nouvelle mais sans pouvoir pardonner pour autant. Est ce de famille d'être rancunier? Il s'approche de moi et s'assied sur mon lit pour se retrouver à ma hauteur alors que ma sœur a déjà entraîné Izuna pour me faire un dessin avant de partir.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi je suis si dur avec toi Shisui.

\- Je me fiche que tu sois comme ça avec moi… tu as fait pleurer maman

\- Ne sois pas insolent

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Que tu me punisses m'est égal, je l'ai mérité… mais les larmes qu'à versé ma mère, je ne peux pas te les pardonner

Je fixe mon père, impassible, comme il peut l'être également. Je refuse de lui montrer que la punition me touche bien plus qu'il ne peut même l'imaginer. Nous sommes interrompus par ma mère qui entre dans la chambre avant de fusiller mon père du regard.

\- Shisui, tu me promets de dire à ton père si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'espère au moins qu'il me permettra de te l'envoyer

\- Aiko…

\- Quoi? tu vas aussi m'en empêcher? Tu sais Itachi… je n'ai, je crois, jamais été aussi furieuse après toi qu'aujourd'hui.

Il la fixe, soupire et sort de la chambre sans répondre. Je m'en veux un peu car si ils sont en froid, j'en suis la cause principale. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu mes parents ainsi depuis longtemps, et la seule fois c'était quand ma mère était enceinte des jumeaux. Ma mère se tourne vers moi puis me souris avant de m'embrasser sur le front tout en me promettant de venir m'accompagner à la gare, peu importe l'avis de mon paternel.

Le lendemain matin arrive bien trop vite à mon goût, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi à vrai dire. Lorsque ma mère entre doucement dans ma chambre, elle m'attire contre elle rapidement en voyant que je suis déjà prêt. Mon père ne tarde pas à lui aussi faire son apparition avec les jumeaux. Au moins, il m'accorde d'avoir ma famille pour m'emmener prendre le train. Je suis surpris de trouver mon oncle Sasuke sur le quai qui est également venu.

Je monte rapidement dans le train, voyant que ma mère est sur le point de s'effondrer et sachant que je ne supporterais pas ses larmes. Je lui souris de la fenêtre alors que le train se met doucement en marche. Je m'assieds et tente de contenir tout le chagrin qui m'envahit à cet instant. Le voyage en train est assez rapide, je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à ce qui se passe ou va se passer à Konoha. Lorsque le train se stoppe à Suna, je suis assez content de voir que mon "oncle" Gaara est venu lui-même me chercher malgré son emploi du temps de Kazekage assez chargé.

\- Bienvenue Shisui. J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances pour t'accueillir

\- Merci Tonton… j'aurais aussi préféré mais je l'ai mérité

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Le vit très mal. Elle en veut terriblement à Papa.

\- Et toi ? tu lui en veux?

\- D'avoir fait pleurer maman, **dis je les dents serrées par la colère.**

Je lève le regard vers lui quand il pose sa main sur ma tête et me sourit avec tendresse. Je suis content malgré tout d'être ici avec ma famille, même si nous n'avons aucuns liens de sang. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais bien pris d'être envoyé dans un endroit sans personne à qui me raccrocher. Lorsque nous arrivons chez Gaara, je suis content d'y voir Kankuro qui nous attend avec Shinki mon petit cousin qui est assez spécial comme enfant mais très gentil. Je prends possession de ma future chambre pour le trimestre à venir quand Gaara pénètre dans celle-ci, me trouvant au bord des larmes.

\- Je tenterais d'appeler ta mère quand tu viendras me voir au bureau. Pas à chaque fois car je ne veux pas que ton père se fâche et augmente la punition. Mais je refuse de vous voir dépérir chacun de votre côté.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis le Kazekage et je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne, **me répond mon oncle avec un clin d'œil.**

\- J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien tonton… je ne supporte pas savoir qu'elle souffre de ma faute

\- Ton père veille sur elle malgré les apparences

Je me referme aussitôt aux paroles de mon oncle, mes yeux se changeant une nouvelle fois en sharingan sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Gaara semble surpris un instant puis pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne peux pas croire que mon père veille sur ma mère quand il la fait pleurer.

Une semaine déjà que j'ai quitté Konoha et que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma famille. Je m'adapte tant bien que mal à ma vie ici mais je m'inquiète beaucoup même si je le cache. Lorsque mon oncle Gaara m'appelle pour que je passe dans son bureau, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il me permettra d'avoir ne serait ce qu'une minute au téléphone avec ma mère. J'entre dans le bureau après y avoir été invité et trouve le Kazekage en conversation téléphonique. Il me sourit un peu gêné et me tend le téléphone que je prends d'une main tremblante.

\- Bonjour Shisui, **me dit une voix grave que je reconnais être celle de mon père**

\- Bonjour

\- Comment vas tu ?

\- Bien merci. Et vous?

\- Tout le monde va bien. Je t'ai fais envoyé les dessins des jumeaux et un petit colis de la part de maman.

\- Merci

Je suis fermé, mes phrases sont limitées. J'espérais tant et ne peux cacher ma déception. J'entends mon père soupirer légèrement avant qu'il ne me parle à nouveau et me demande ce que j'ai fais de ma semaine.

\- Je vais faire un effort pour vous deux Shisui. Elle va bien en apparence mais je la connais… Quand je t'appellerais, vous pourrez vous parler au téléphone. Je ne suis pas non plus un monstre malgré ce que vous pensez tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ou pensé cela Papa. J'ai mérité ma punition, mais tu l'as punie aussi alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait…

\- Je sais. Ne quitte pas

J'entends mon père appeler ma mère et celle-ci entrer dans le bureau de la maison apparemment. Elle est froide et distante dans sa réponse puis j'entends un petit cri et de l'agitation avant qu'une voix douce et chaude ne remplisse le combiné.

\- Shisui mon ange… comment vas tu? est ce que tu manges? dors tu correctement?

\- Oui maman, **réponds je alors qu'un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage**. Je vais bien, tonton s'occupe bien de moi tu sais… je crois qu'il a peur de toi si jamais je n'étais pas bien choyé

\- Il a raison d'avoir peur… **dit elle en riant**. Tu me manques mon trésor

\- Toi aussi mais tu sais, j'apprends beaucoup de choses ici et je m'entraîne pour récupérer mon bandeau

\- Je suis fière de toi

\- Merci maman. Papa est près de toi?

\- Non il est sorti…

\- Pardonne lui maman… s'il te plaît. Je suis celui qui a mal agi

\- Mmm

\- Maman, tu prends la manie Uchiha

Nous restons encore quelques minutes supplémentaires de bonheur au téléphone avant que je ne raccroche le combiné. Mon oncle Gaara me sourit gentiment et m'invite finalement à sortir déjeuner ensemble. Nous parlons beaucoup et il me raconte des anecdotes sur mes parents. Puis je me rappelle ce que l'homme a dit sur le train, à propos d'avoir tué le clan… il faudra que je demande à mon père car je ne comprends pas.

Je finis par aller m'entraîner seul sur le terrain que ma mère semblait apprécier pour combattre le Kazekage et parfois même Kankuro à l'époque où elle a vécu quelques temps à Suna. Je veux m'améliorer, je veux apprendre et surtout montrer à mon père que j'ai grandi et mûri pendant le temps que je passerais ici. Je suis interrompu par Gaara qui, avec son sable, bloque mes kunais que j'envoyais sur une cible.

\- C'est injuste, **dis je en souriant**

\- Il se fait tard. Et je ne veux pas que ta mère soit énervée après moi

\- Tu as peur d'elle ?

\- Un peu. Disons que comme toutes les mamans, elles sont prêtes à renverser le monde pour leur enfant. Et une maman en colère est capable de beaucoup de choses. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux

\- Papa a promis que je pourrais parler à maman quand il m'appellerait

Je souris en annonçant cela. Même si je sais que ce sera dur d'attendre et que mon père restera strict sur le reste, le simple fait de pouvoir partager quelques minutes au téléphone avec elle me remplit de joie. Nous rentrons à la maison et retrouvons le reste de la famille pour le repas. Avant de me coucher, je regarde par la fenêtre tout en priant que le temps passe vite.

Les journées suivantes sont ponctuées de cours à l'académie, d'entraînements intensifs. J'ai accroché les dessins des jumeaux sur le mur de ma chambre et j'ai mis les quelques photos envoyées par ma mère sur ma table de chevet. C'est samedi aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas eu d'appel de Konoha pour le moment. Peut être mon père a t'il changé d'avis. Plutôt que me morfondre dans ma chambre, je me décide à aller m'entraîner. Je prends une pause pour manger un morceau quand j'aperçois un peu plus loin un grand chien blanc… Je bondis sur mes pieds et me jette sur l'animal en la reconnaissant, entourant son cou de mes bras. Elle lèche mon visage plein de poussière puis pose son front contre le mien.

\- Yuki ! je suis si content de te voir

\- Moi aussi mon petit.

\- Maman va bien? **ose je demander avec de l'inquiétude**

\- Oui… elle boude encore un peu ton père mais ça va.

\- C'est elle qui t'envoie?

\- Non… disons que… j'ai un ami à te présenter… Shikokku * , approche

Soudain un jeune loup aussi noir qu'elle est blanche approche et vient se lover contre elle. Je comprends assez vite que c'est son petit. Je souris et pose un baiser sur la truffe de Yuki avant de m'approcher avec douceur du louveteau qui est déjà d'une belle taille.

\- J'ai observé quelques entraînements et ta vie ici… pour elle, pour la rassurer.

\- Oh… mon père le sait?

\- Je pense qu'il s'en doute mais ne dit rien pour permettre à ta mère de moins s'inquiéter.

\- Je vois

\- J'ai vu que tu tentes de copier la technique de ta mère avec les loups mais avec ton katon… alors je me suis dis… que tu voudrais peut être conclure un pacte d'invocation avec nous… et avec Shikokku, mon fils

J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction et me contente simplement de hocher la tête avant de rire en sentant la truffe humide de Shikokku à mon oreille. Il semble un peu timide au premier abord mais je saurais lui donner confiance. Je suis tellement heureux que je rentre plus tôt que prévu, après avoir signé mon pacte d'invocation avec les loups de la meute de Yuki, afin de me reposer un peu.

Je lis un livre lorsque le téléphone de la maison sonne, me sortant de mon cocon. Je me replonge assez vite dans mon livre quand mon oncle Gaara entre dans la bibliothèque et me fais signe.

\- Tu as un appel de Konoha.

\- Merci. Comment va mon père?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont les jumeaux qui veulent te parler.

Un sourire attendri se pose sur mon visage alors que je suis mon oncle dans son bureau. Je récupère le combiné qu'il me tend et profite d'avoir mon petit frère et ma petite sœur au téléphone avant que la voix de ma mère ne résonne au bout du fil.

\- Comment va ma fierté?

\- Bien maman et toi? tu t'es réconciliée avec Papa?

\- Un peu

\- Maman….

\- Je boude encore un peu mais je suis agréable avec lui et il ne dort pas dans le salon… donc j'estime que je lui ai presque pardonné

Je ris de bon cœur à sa réponse et parle encore un peu avec elle. Je lui raconte mes cours, mes entraînements… mais ne lui révèle rien du pacte pour l'instant, trop envie de lui en faire la surprise à mon retour. Lorsque la conversation se termine, j'ai le cœur léger et le sourire sur les lèvres.

Les semaines se suivent et se ressemblent plutôt et déjà plus d'un mois est passé depuis mon départ de Konoha. Toute la semaine, j'enchaîne les cours à l'académie et les entraînements et quand je le peux, j'aide aussi mon oncle Gaara à son bureau. Et le week-end, j'ai le droit à un appel venant de ma famille : soit ma mère ou mon père et les jumeaux. Je m'inquiète un peu car je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que mes parents sont totalement réconciliés et je n'aime pas cela.

Un nouveau dimanche se lève à Suna et j'ai décidé d'aller passer la journée à m'entraîner avec mon bento pour le midi. La matinée est bien entamée, je suis en train de perfectionner mon lancer de shurikens sur des cibles diverses et plus ou moins éloignées. Je lance une nouvelle fois mes projectiles, comme mon père me l'a appris, mais ils sont coupés dans leur élan par quelque chose. Je me tourne vers la provenance de ce que j'ai identifié comme d'autres shurikens qui ont déviés les miens pour croiser un regard identique au mien.

\- Bonjour Shisui.

\- Papa?!

\- Je suis en mission pour deux jours à Suna. Je voulais te faire la surprise

Je souris, heureux de le voir, malgré la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés à Konoha et me précipite dans ses bras. Il semble étonné alors que je me fais une place contre lui et referme ses bras autour de moi. Nous restons un moment ainsi avant que je ne me décale un peu afin de lever le visage vers lui.

\- Tu as grandi

\- Gaara me l'a dit… comment vont Izuna et Sachiko? Et...

\- Tout le monde va bien. J'ai laissé les cadeaux chez Gaara. Ta mère m'a chargé comme un âne… au cas où tu manquerais de quelque chose

Il sourit tendrement en parlant de ma mère comme toujours. J'aimerais sincèrement un jour trouver une femme que j'aimerais comme mon père aime ma mère. Nous rentrons jusque chez Gaara tout en parlant, mon père me posant tout un tas de questions et s'intéressant à ma vie ici.

\- Est ce que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi Shisui?

\- Je pense… même si le fait d'avoir vu maman pleurer...

\- Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de la voir ainsi. Et crois moi quand je te dis que j'ai détesté la faire pleurer. Je ne supporte pas la savoir et la voir malheureuse

\- Hmmmmm

\- Alors d'après toi ? pourquoi ai je été si brutal dans la punition alors que j'aurais pu simplement te punir à la maison en plus de la perte de ton bandeau?

\- Maman me protège toujours… Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai beaucoup progressé ici.

\- Oui. Tu as grandi, dans tout les sens du terme Shisui. Physiquement, mentalement mais aussi en tant que ninja

\- Tu penses que maman est un frein pour moi ? **dis je un peu vexé**

\- Non elle est aussi une grande force pour toi car tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais si tu te fais une petite égratignure c'est tout juste si elle ne fait pas un scandale jusque dans le bureau de Naruto. Ici tu es protégé mais tu apprends aussi à faire face, seul.

\- C'est pour cela que Naruto t'a soutenu pour ma punition? Même si il a failli passer par la fenêtre de son bureau, **dis je en souriant**

\- Oui. Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto m'ont soutenu pour cela. Tu aurais progressé avec ta mère mais moins vite. Tu as l'étoffe de devenir chunin mais avoir ta mère toujours derrière toi t'en empêche. Comment confier une équipe à un enfant qui a sa maman derrière chacun de ses pas? C'est aussi bénéfique pour elle car elle va voir qu'elle peut te laisser faire en toute confiance.

J'acquiesce aux paroles de mon père. Je sais qu'il a raison et pourtant une partie de moi n'arrive toujours pas à lui pardonner d'avoir fait pleurer ma mère. Je jette un coup d'œil en coin vers lui et rougis quand je croise son regard amusé. Il pose une main sur ma tête en souriant.

\- Tu as la rancune tenace de Sasuke.

\- Papa ?

\- Hm ?

\- L'homme qui a prit en otage maman… il a dit quelque chose… et

\- Tu aimerais savoir, c'est cela?

\- Sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchi mais ça m'est revenu

\- Te penses tu capable de comprendre l'histoire dans son intégralité?

Je réfléchis quelques instants et finis par acquiescer en fixant mon père d'un air déterminé. Il soupire, semblant en proie au doute puis finit par me faire face.

\- Demain nous irons ensemble nous entraîner… et je te raconterais mon passé.

 _*Shikokku = Noir de jais_

* * *

 _Voilà, la vie de Shisui s'organise à Suna. Il grandit et évolue. Pardonnera t'il à son père ? Comprendra t'il l'histoire tragique de son clan et les raisons de son père?_


	8. 7 - Le choc des révélations

_Hello tout le monde!  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Je suis moins régulière dernièrement sur mes publications mais je ne m'arrête pas rassurez vous.  
_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira._

* * *

 **7 - Le choc des révélations**

La nuit m'a semblé courte et à la fois trop longue depuis la promesse de mon père. Il a promis de me parler de son passé et de celle de mon clan disparu mais j'ai vu dans son regard, pour la première fois, le doute et la douleur. Que cache t'il au fond de lui? Quand on parle du passé, mon père change systématiquement de sujet, tout comme les autres adultes. Même ma mère se ferme automatiquement lorsqu'on évoque la période qui a vu les membres du clan Uchiha disparaître.

Mon père est attablé avec Gaara lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine. Il à l'air fatigué et semble ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, tout comme moi. Nous nous préparons et prenons la route vers le terrain d'entraînement que j'utilise régulièrement, en silence. Je finis par me sentir obligé de prendre la parole.

\- Papa…

\- Oui Shisui ?

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave… je vois bien que ça te fait de la peine même si je ne sais pas pourquoi et je préfère ne rien savoir plutôt que tu sois triste par ma faute

\- ça va… je me demande seulement si je vais trouver les mots justes et si ta mère va me pardonner cela en plus du reste

Je souris malgré moi à l'évocation de ma mère et de ses colères. Elle se fâche rarement mais bizarrement, quand cela arrive, même mon père n'est pas à l'aise. Pourtant il est craint par nombre de ninjas très puissants. Nous arrivons au terrain et mon père me propose de commencer par faire le point sur mes entraînements. Il me teste au lancer de shurikens dans un premier temps et semble satisfait de mes progrès. En effet, j'ai pu toucher toutes les cibles qu'il a installée malgré certaines plus compliquées à atteindre.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup entraîné, même si tu réussissais déjà très bien cet exercice avant ton départ.

\- Oui… j'ai même créé ma propre technique Katon, **avoue je dans un murmure**

\- Et acceptes tu de me la montrer ?

J'acquiesce devant son sourire empli de fierté alors qu'il me fixe, attendant ma réponse. Je suis un peu stressé de lui dévoiler la technique que j'ai mise au point, espérant lire l'approbation dans son regard lorsqu'il aura découvert celle-ci. Je prends une grande inspiration et compose les mudras du Katon familial.

\- Katon : ookami kougeki atsui _(Katon : attaque du loup enflammé)_

Je concentre mon chakra et le laisse prendre la forme d'un loup géant qui se précipite vers ma cible : cette fois ci, un pilier de pierre au centre du terrain d'entraînement. Le loup s'éclate une fois arrivé sur l'objectif mais je sais que si ce n'était pas de la pierre, les flammes brûleraient son objectif. Je me tourne finalement vers mon père, attendant une réaction de sa part. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il sourit en me regardant avant de poser une main sur ma tête.

\- Je suis extrêmement fier de toi mon fils. Tu maîtrises le katon suffisamment bien pour lui avoir donner une forme… que je suppose en honneur à ta mère et sa propre technique

\- Oui. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ça. Tellement que je suis rentré quelques fois brûlé et que tonton Gaara a du me soigner

\- Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier. Tu as tellement progressé

\- Merci papa

Nous finissons par nous installer pour nous reposer et nous restaurer. Nous parlons un moment de mes progrès et de mon futur retour à Konoha où je devrais repasser un examen pour récupérer mon bandeau de ninja. Mon père ne me cédera rien sur ce point. Une fois le repas terminé, un nouveau silence s'installe avant que mon paternel lâche un soupir.

\- Que sais tu de l'histoire des Uchiha, Shisui ? **m'interroge mon père**

\- Pas grand chose, à part ce qui est lisible dans quelques livres sur l'histoire du village de Konoha.

\- Hm

\- J'ai lu tout ce que j'ai trouvé mais cela reste flou. Et puis, tout s'arrête au moment du drame… comme si on avait voulu qu'en plus de disparaître, notre clan soit comme effacé de la mémoire collective…

Un nouveau soupir de mon père qui semble distrait, le regard lointain. Il finit par me regarder et sourit tristement. Je le sens hésitant et cela me rend nerveux car je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans cet état. Il est toujours si sur de lui, si impassible habituellement.

\- Tout ce que je vais te dire Shisui est officieux. Tu connais sûrement la version officielle des faits puisque tu as fais des recherches et je suppose que tu as pu accéder à certaines informations même classées confidentielles.

\- Oui, **dis je en acquiesçant.** L'homme masqué, connu à l'époque sous le nom de Madara Uchiha a exécuté le clan et t'as forcé à le suivre dans son organisation Akatsuki en échange de la vie de tonton et aussi d'autres personnes importantes des autres clans.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Je suis surpris de la déclaration de mon père et le fixe, cherchant à comprendre ce que tout cela signifie. Il me fixe à son tour avant de me raconter qu'après l'attaque de Kyubi, au moment de la naissance de Naruto, les villageois ont soupçonné les Uchiha d'être à l'origine de ce drame puisqu'ils étaient en mesure de contrôler le démon renard à neuf queues grâce aux sharingans. Puis les Uchiha se sentant de plus en plus mis à l'écart, ont commencé à avoir de la rancœur envers Konoha. De fils en aiguilles, la situation a empiré.

\- Je venais de passer chunin. Puis rapidement, j'ai intégré l'Anbu. Le Sandaime m'a demandé de devenir un agent double pendant que mon père m'avait ordonné d'espionner le Hokage car le clan projetait un coup d'état.

\- Pourquoi papa ?

\- Le clan voulait le pouvoir et ainsi espérait que les gens les craignent et les respectent, je suppose. Shisui, mon meilleur ami, a tenté de raisonner les chefs de famille pour éviter le coup d'état mais Danzo lui a volé un sharingan et ne voyant plus d'issues… il s'est suicidé en me confiant son œil droit afin que j'éveille un nouveau pouvoir et que je puisse mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

J'écarquille les yeux devant les derniers événements que mon père me raconte. Je me rends compte que l'histoire de ma famille est très complexe et dure. Je laisse mon père reprendre son récit, calmement. Il m'explique ensuite qu'il a tenté à son tour de déjouer les plans du clan et faire avorter le coup d'état en vain.

\- Les conseillers du village et le Hokage étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait… si le clan allait au bout de son coup d'état, une guerre civile aurait éclaté et les autres villages nous auraient attaqués… il y aurait eu des milliers de morts

Je cherche à comprendre où mon père veut en venir en me disant que les personnes hauts placées du village étaient au courant. Et comment se fait il que le clan ait disparu bizarrement à ce moment de l'histoire?

\- Les conseillers et surtout Danzo, qui était à l'époque à la tête d'une section obscure des anbus ont décidé d'éliminer la menace que le clan représentait

\- Ils ont…. **mes mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge alors que je comprends malheureusement ce que tout ceci signifie**

\- Oui… Danzo, qui connaissait mon aversion à la guerre et aux morts que cela représentait, m'a proposé un marché. Je pouvais agir… et sauver au moins mon petit frère.

Je fixe mon père alors que son visage se fait plus triste, plus sombre que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Je me sens trembler en attendant la suite, ne voulant imaginer ce que je pourrais entendre.

\- J'ai accepté ce qui a été la pire mission de toute ma vie… J'ai accepté de mettre un terme à la menace d'une guerre imminente en éliminant mon clan. J'ai demandé l'aide de l'homme au masque et nous avons attaqué. Seul ton oncle et ta mère ont été épargné cette nuit là car j'étais incapable de leur faire du mal.

Je regarde mon père, choqué par les révélations qu'il vient de me faire. Comment a t'il pu commettre l'irréparable? Tuer son père et sa mère? Je tente un instant de me mettre à sa place mais c'est impossible. Je serais incapable de le ou LA blesser. Je pose une main sur mon cœur et sent les larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- Tu… les as…

\- Oui. Et j'ai ensuite déserté le village. J'ai retrouvé ta mère plusieurs années après et nous t'avons eu.

\- Elle t'a pardonné? Comment? Et maman? Elle sait?

\- Je ne sais pas comment ta mère m'a pardonné. J'ai encore du mal à me pardonner moi-même. Et maman, curieuse à l'époque, a tout vu alors qu'elle traînait au quartier du clan

Je me lève malgré moi, incapable d'en entendre et d'en supporter plus. Je serre les poings contre moi et fixe mon père qui a cet instant me semble être un étranger. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qu'il a fait. Je me pensais capable de tout entendre mais c'est trop.

\- Je suis désolé Shisui. Je comprends que tu aies honte de m'avoir en tant que père et même que tu me détestes à cet instant. Je n'ai pas de regrets malheureusement. Une guerre aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts.

\- Et tonton? c'est pour ça que vous étiez fâchés?

\- Oui. Un jour, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je te raconterais l'après.

Je suis abasourdi, perdu. Je voudrais tellement avoir ma mère près de moi à cet instant afin de trouver la force qui me manque pour faire face. Mon père dont j'étais si fier n'est au final qu'un assassin, un monstre.

\- Les enfants? **ose je demander**

\- C'est l'homme masqué… Shisui… écoute…

\- Non… je ne veux rien entendre de plus, **crie je à son attention**

Je sais à l'instant où mes mots sont sortis de ma bouche que je l'ai blessé plus que je ne pourrais le croire. Son regard devient triste mais il acquiesce avant de se lever et de faire demi-tour, me laissant seul avec la vérité. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est impossible. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma main, sursaute et m'apprête à me défendre lorsque je croise le regard de Yuki, la louve de ma mère qui avait posé sa truffe sur moi.

\- Yuki ? que fais tu ici?

\- Je ne suis jamais loin de toi. Tu es un jeune louveteau et ta mère est rassurée de me savoir ici près de toi.

\- Le savais tu?

\- Oui Shisui. Il a peut être commis des choses horribles mais il les a faites pour sauver beaucoup de vies. Il était à peine plus âgé que toi et il a prit beaucoup de responsabilités sur ses épaules à ce moment là.

\- C'était sa famille

\- Crois tu qu'à l'époque, les adultes ont pensé qu'ils risquaient la vie de leurs enfants en tentant un coup d'état. Ne juge pas trop vite ton père, certes il a fait des choses terribles mais tu dois réfléchir à toutes les implications de cette histoire

\- Et maman?

\- Elle l'aime et elle l'a aimé malgré son histoire. Elle l'a sauvé alors qu'il n'était plus de ce monde afin qu'il ait une chance de rester près de toi.

Je fixe Yuki avec des grands yeux étonnés. Elle s'installe et me raconte la désertion de mon oncle afin de se venger, puis le combat entre les deux frères alors que mon père était malade et mourant. Puis ma mère qui s'est mise en danger, en lui donnant son énergie vitale pour qu'il vive et m'élève. Je pose ma tête contre Yuki et soupire. Je me suis cru assez grand pour entendre l'histoire de mon père mais peut être me suis je vu plus mâture que je ne le suis vraiment. J'ai appris tellement de choses en si peu de temps que je me demande comment gérer ce flot d'informations.

Je rentre finalement chez mon oncle Gaara et suis étonné de le trouver seul. Je cherche mon père du regard un instant avant de fixer l'homme qui est responsable de moi à Suna.

\- Il rentrera sûrement tard. Votre discussion a été difficile pour vous deux

\- Oui… j'ai été…

\- Dur? Méchant?

\- Oui. Je me pensais assez grand

\- Ne grandis pas trop vite Shisui. Tu as tout le temps devant toi. Ton père te voit également comme lui était au même âge. Il a cru que tu pourrais gérer. Tu es aussi intelligent que lui, aussi précoce, mais vous n'avez pas la même enfance. Nous sommes en paix alors qu'il a vécu très jeune la guerre et ses atrocités.

\- Tu sais tout aussi ?

\- Oui, les cinq kage ont dû aussi donner leur avis concernant la clémence de Konoha au sujet de ton père quand il a été ramené au village. Il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki qui était l'ennemie du monde.

Je suis encore chamboulé par ces révélations et ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me comporter avec mon père. Il a fait tant de mal, pour éviter le pire. Mon oncle, ma mère et beaucoup d'autres lui ont accordé le pardon. Arriverais je moi aussi à pardonner ? Je n'ai sûrement pas le droit de le juger du haut de mes dix ans mais je suis néanmoins tellement déçu par celui que je considérais comme un véritable héro.

Je finis par aller me coucher sans avoir eu l'occasion de voir mon père qui est resté dehors tard. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si méchant avec lui. Lorsque je me lève le matin, mon père est seul attablé à la cuisine, le regard dans le vide jusqu'au moment où il sent ma présence.

\- Bonjour Shisui. Je t'attendais. Je rentre au village mais je voulais te prévenir moi-même.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui j'ai pu finir ma mission en avance donc je peux reprendre la route dès aujourd'hui

\- Je vois, **dis je malgré tout un peu déçu qu'il reparte déjà alors que nous devions passer deux jours ensemble.**

Mon père me fait signe d'approcher et met une pichenette à mon front en me souriant, un peu tristement cette fois. Contrairement à ce à quoi il devait s'attendre suite à notre conversation de la veille, je me serre contre lui.

\- Je te demande pardon Papa. Je…

\- Chut… ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâché Shisui. Ta réaction est tout à fait normale et il te faudra encore un peu de temps pour peut être me pardonner totalement. Et surtout pour mieux comprendre l'histoire des Uchiha. Sache que si tu as des questions, n'importe lesquelles, j'y répondrais.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Pas alors que tout les gens au courant t'ont pardonné. Je suis un petit garçon et ton fils. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à cela

\- Je sais. L'histoire du clan est difficile mais elle est ainsi.

\- Ne dis pas à maman que tu m'as raconté. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit fâchée avec toi.

Il me sourit alors que je lui fait cette demande car nous savons tous les deux que ma mère sera hors d'elle si elle apprenait cette discussion. Il pose un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je saurais gérer ta mère. Et ce serait pire si elle apprend que je lui ai menti. Tu sais à quel point elle exècre le mensonge. Je dormirais dans ton lit en attendant qu'elle me pardonne. Mais ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est que toi, tu y arrives un jour

J'acquiesce et soupire, triste de voir mon père repartir si vite. J'aimerais lui demander de rentrer avec lui mais je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas et aussi que c'est pour mon bien. Ma famille me manque beaucoup mais si je veux continuer à évoluer, c'est ici que je dois être pour encore quelques semaines.

\- Je suis fier de toi Shisui, vraiment. Et j'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison et que nous soyons tous réunis.

\- Merci Papa. J'ai aussi hâte de rentrer à Konoha

\- Je sais et ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses. Prends soin de toi, d'accord?

\- Oui. Toi aussi et embrasse tout le monde pour moi.

Il acquiesce tout en me souriant puis me laisse seul pour aller reprendre le train pour la maison. Je me sens étrange et décide d'aller au terrain d'entraînement, pour me changer les idées. Je m'entraîne un long moment avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui arrive. Je sens une présence mais ne vois pas immédiatement la personne qui finalement se montre. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connais et me demande ce qu'il veut.

\- Le jeune Shisui Uchiha, prodige de son clan de cette génération. Enchanté

\- Qui êtes vous? **demande je sur la défensive**

\- Un ami… je l'espère. Quelqu'un qui comprend ton désarroi après ce que tu as appris tout récemment

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et de plus, je ne vous connais pas.

\- Allons, ne t'énerve pas. Après tout, mon oncle et ton père ont été coéquipiers dans l'Akatsuki.

J'ai bien vu la ressemblance entre Kisame Hoshigaki, un de mes oncles de cœur et ce jeune homme mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit son véritable neveu. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir et ce qu'il fait ici alors que son bandeau indique clairement qu'il est originaire de Kiri.

\- Que fais tu ici ? Tu es en mission ?

\- Non, je suis ici pour te parler en fait. Je voudrais que tu me rejoignes avec mes autres amis. Je m'appelle Shizuma Hoshigaki

\- Te rejoindre?

\- Oui. Le monde a besoin de changements et je voudrais les apporter. On serait un duo imbattable comme l'ont été nos prédécesseurs.

\- Non merci. Je dois rentrer bientôt à Konoha et j'ai l'impression que ton but n'est pas honnête.

J'ai apparemment touché juste au vu du regard qu'il me jette. Il n'apprécie pas mon refus mais cela m'est égal. J'ai déjà assez déçu ma famille, je ne compte pas recommencer.

\- Tu as peur que ta petite maman se fâche ? que ton père te punisse ? Allons Shisui, tu es au dessus de tout cela. Tu es sûrement bien plus fort que ton père au même âge… tu es la relève

\- Et si je te suis ? quel est ce projet que tu veux mettre en place?

\- Rejoins moi ce soir, ici même et nous en reparlerons. Je te laisse réfléchir aux possibilités d'avenir... mon petit protégé.

Il s'éclipse aussitôt dans un brouillard qu'il a du créer, me laissant seul avec mes questions. Que devrais je faire? Le suivre pour en savoir plus et l'arrêter si nécessaire? Prévenir les adultes? Je rentre chez Gaara dans un premier temps pour réfléchir un peu à ce que tout ceci signifie et surtout pourquoi ce jeune homme apparaît maintenant alors que je suis à Suna.

* * *

 _Les révélations ont chamboulé le monde de mon petit Shisui adoré. Il ne sait plus trop comment il doit se comporter avec son père même si il l'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Et maintenant un jeune homme lui demande de le suivre dans un projet qui semble bien étrange. Et comment pensez vous que Maman Aiko va réagir en apprenant la discussion entre le père et le fils?  
_

 _à bientôt les loulous_


	9. 8 - Mission à Kiri

_Coucou les shinobis !  
_

 _Je ne vous avais pas oubliés, juste eu moins de temps pour l'écriture et un peu bloquée sur ce chapitre de transition._

 _Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de la suite des aventures de mon baby Shisui comme j'aime le surnommer. Bonne lecture._

* * *

8 – Mission à Kiri

Une fois rentré chez Gaara, je me réfugie dans un premier temps dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer, suite à ma rencontre avec Shizuma Hoshigaki. Plusieurs options s'offrent à moi : suivre le dénommé Shizuma afin de l'espionner sans informer qui que ce soit ou bien prendre la décision de parler aux adultes et proposer mon aide quitte à ce qu'on me mette de côté. Je suis tout d'abord tenté de choisir la première option mais j'ai déjà déçu trop de personnes et fais souffrir ma mère d'une certaine manière avec la punition qui en a découlé. Je soupire et décide qu'il est préférable de faire appel aux adultes. Je descends au salon où je trouve mon oncle Gaara assis au calme.

\- Oncle Gaara ?

\- Oui Shisui ? J'allais t'appeler pour savoir comment tu vas

\- Je vais bien… Penses tu que je puisse appeler Tonton Kisame ? J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose…

\- Bien entendu. Utilise le téléphone de mon bureau si tu veux.

\- Non… j'aimerais que tu sois là. Je pense que tu dois être aussi informé

Je vois dans le regard du Kazekage que j'ai éveillé sa curiosité mais il attend que je passe mon appel pour en savoir plus. Je récupère le téléphone du salon et appelle mon oncle Kisame, anciennement coéquipier de mon père et aussi son meilleur ami. Je ne tarde pas à entendre la voix calme de l'homme requin.

\- Mini Uchiha ! Comment tu vas mon grand?

\- Tonton ! J'ai un prénom tu sais !

\- Je sais, comme ta mère, mais j'aime mieux celui ci, **ricane t'il.** Parait que t'as déconné et que tu as fini à Suna ?

\- Oui… je

\- T'inquiète gamin, je vais pas te faire la leçon… j'ai aussi déconné par le passé.

Quelques échanges de nouvelles plus tard, j'en viens à la raison de mon appel : le fameux Shizuma et sa proposition. Après avoir balancé plusieurs jurons bien cru, Kisame finit par se calmer légèrement et soupire. Il demande à parler à Gaara quelques minutes puis convient avec lui d'informer mon père pour décider si je serais intégré ou non à la future mission concernant le dénommé Shizuma. Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je jette un regard vers Gaara qui me sourit.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision Shisui. Je suis certain que ton père acceptera que tu te joignes à Shizuma pour savoir ce qu'il trame exactement et aussi l'arrêter.

\- Merci. J'avoue… j'ai hésité mais j'ai fais assez d'erreurs comme cela et puis, je ne veux plus le décevoir et encore moins maman.

\- Elle ne voudra pas que tu la fasses cette mission, tu le sais?

\- Oui, **dis je en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.** Mais papa la convaincra… et je lui prouverais que je suis capable de réussir ce genre de mission sans être blessé ou inquiété.

\- J'en suis certain.

Ne pouvant joindre mon père dans l'immédiat, mon oncle Gaara me propose dans un premier temps de me rendre au rendez vous du soir pour gagner du temps. J'ai pour mission de faire patienter un jour de plus Shizuma en prétextant que je suis encore indécis pour le suivre. Pendant ce temps, Gaara s'occupe de prévenir Naruto qui convoquera mon père aussitôt arrivé. J'avoue être un peu nerveux pour cette première mission solo car je ne sais pas si Shizuma acceptera d'attendre un ou deux jours de plus. Lorsque j'arrive sur place, Shizuma ne tarde pas à se montrer.

\- Te voilà mon petit protégé. Je suis heureux de te voir à ce rendez vous.

\- J'ai besoin de temps… Je dois réfléchir et surtout, je dois préparer mon départ.

\- Je comprends. Je serais ennuyé que ta petite maman se décide à venir nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? **ose je demander tout en sentant la colère pointer le bout de son nez devant ce que je considère comme une menace**

Shizuma me fixe avec un léger sourire mais ne me réponds pas. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer mais cela reste difficile. Je n'apprécie pas la menace sous entendue, surtout quand cela touche ma famille mais pour le moment je dois jouer le jeu et lui faire croire que je vais le suivre. Il m'explique brièvement qu'il veut prendre le pouvoir à Kiri et réinstaurer l'ancien régime. Je comprends rapidement que si il met à exécution son plan, il risque d'y avoir des blessés, voir pire.

Après le rendez vous avec Shizuma, je rentre chez mon oncle Gaara et lui fait mon rapport. Nous appelons ensemble Kisame qui a déjà commencé à mettre en place un plan avec l'accord de l'actuel Mizukage, Chojuro. Puis vient l'appel à Naruto qui a convoqué mes deux parents dans son bureau.

\- Penses tu pouvoir le faire Shisui? **me demande l'Hokage.**

\- Oui. Il semble vouloir me faire confiance.

\- Sauras tu évaluer la situation ? **demande la voix de mon père**

\- Oui papa. Je me sens capable de mener à bien la mission.

J'entends finalement la voix de ma mère derrière. Elle semble s'inquiéter, comme à son habitude, ce qui me fait sourire. Je jette un regard à Gaara qui m'encourage à prendre la parole.

\- Maman, je te promets d'être prudent. Je te demande de me faire confiance, autant que les Kages et papa me font confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance mon chéri…. c'est en ce Shizuma que je…

\- Je sais. Moi non plus mais on doit l'arrêter. Je dois l'arrêter.

\- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, promets moi de demander à ton père

\- Promis maman.

J'attends encore quelques instants avant que la décision de Naruto tombe. Elle est celle que j'attendais et celle que je pensais. Je suis dorénavant en mission d'infiltration auprès de Shizuma et je dois trouver un moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse de trop gros dégâts. Bien entendu, arrivé à Kiri, mon oncle Kisame ne sera pas très loin comme il l'a déjà promis à ma mère d'après les dires de mon père et de mon Hokage. Avant que la conversation ne se termine, ma mère reprend la parole, ne laissant apparemment pas le choix aux autres personnes présentes.

\- Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu rejoins Kisame, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman.

\- De toutes manières il vaut mieux qu'il te protège correctement si il ne veut pas finir en sushi de requin.

Sans même la voir, je sais qu'un sourire affectueux s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de ma mère. Elle a eu du mal à lui faire confiance au tout début d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre mais il lui a prouvé qu'il était loyal et surtout digne de confiance et elle a pour lui une profonde affection.

\- Il a beau dire qu'il n'a pas peur, ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie finir en sushi, **dit ma mère en grommelant**

\- Maman, tout le monde a peur de toi quand tu te mets en colère

\- Ou tout le monde fait semblant…. mais ça m'est égal. Tant que tu respectes les consignes qui t'ont été données alors je sais que tout ira bien. Et ton père m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup progressé et m'a promis que tu étais en mesure d'accomplir ta mission. Alors, sois prudent et rentre vite.

La discussion s'arrête là et après avoir discuté un peu avec Gaara, je prépare mon sac pour rejoindre Shizuma dès le lendemain. Bien entendu il a été décidé que je serais considéré comme déserteur de mon village puisque je suis censé avoir quitté les miens sans autorisation.

La nuit est courte pour moi. Je suis assez stressé par cette mission malgré tout et me pose un millier de questions. Vais je réussir à stopper Shizuma et surtout sans qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux ? Lorsque je suis sur le point de quitter le domicile de Gaara, il m'arrête un instant et me fais un câlin, comme l'aurait fait mon père ou ma mère.

\- Sois prudent Shisui. Et au moindre souci, tu rejoins Kisame et tu abandonnes la mission. Personne ne t'en voudra d'accord ? Ta sécurité est plus importante que tout.

\- Promis ! Je ne prendrais pas de risques idiots et inutiles.

\- Bien. Allez file. Tu es attendu.

\- à bientôt.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et m'élance jusqu'au désert en allant vers l'ouest. Je sais que nous allons traverser le pays du feu avant de rejoindre l'océan qui nous sépare de Kiri. La route va être assez longue et ma mission le sera tout autant. Je comprends à cet instant que je ne vais pas revoir ma mère avant un long moment mais je ne dois pas m'en inquiéter pour le moment. Une fois sorti de Suna, je m'engage vers l'ouest et parcours une bonne distance avant d'être enfin rejoint par Shizuma.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision Shisui. Tu verras, nous allons bien travailler ensemble

\- Je l'espère. Je suis là pour ça.

\- Bien, mettons nous en route pour Kiri. Je t'expliquerais tout en chemin. On doit s'éloigner d'ici rapidement car bientôt tu seras pourchassé… mais rassure toi, je te protégerais.

\- Je compte sur toi Shizuma comme mon père a pu compter sur Kisame auparavant.

Je suis soulagé lorsque je le vois sourire après ma dernière phrase. Il semble beaucoup tenir à l'ancien duo que formait mon père avec son oncle, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Nous ne faisons une pause qu'à la nuit tombée et à l'abri de la forêt qui commence à s'épaissir. Il prend le temps de m'expliquer son idée de révolution afin de remettre en place l'ancien régime de Kiri, appelé village de la brume sanglante.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a convaincu de me rejoindre, mon petit protégé?

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant de la raison de ma présence à Suna.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- J'aurais voulu tuer ce terroriste mais maintenant il sera jugé. Lui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer les otages alors je me demande pourquoi j'ai été puni… mon père s'est ramolli.

\- Lorsqu'il se marie, un ninja n'est plus le même. Mon oncle est pareil. Il suffit qu'ELLE lui dise quelque chose pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire

J'acquiesce à ses paroles, comme si j'étais d'accord mais je pense le contraire. Certes mon père a cessé les combats directs mais je sais qu'il reste un des plus grands ninjas de ce monde, tout comme mon oncle Kisame. Et maintenant que je connais son lourd passé, je l'admire encore plus même si j'ai du mal à lui pardonner. Nous nous relayons avec Shizuma pour les tours de garde puis nous remettons en route à l'aube. Il est important de relayer Kiri avant que les ninjas qui seront envoyés à notre poursuite nous rattrape.

Lorsque nous arrivons près des côtes, nous sommes finalement rattrapés par des ninjas chasseurs de nukenins de Konoha. Je sens mon cœur se serrer même si je sais que c'est uniquement pour le bien de ma mission.

\- Uchiha Shisui, tu es en état d'arrestation ! Rends toi immédiatement.

\- Non…

\- Hoshigaki Shizuma, tu es également sous mandat d'arrêt sur ordre du Mizukage.

Je n'aime pas le sourire de Shizuma à cet instant et me décide à intervenir avant qu'il ne blesse les hommes de mon père. Je concentre mon chakra dans mes yeux qui changent aussitôt, devenant carmins. Je sais que malgré le masque, ils seront tous les deux pris dans mon genjutsu, une fois qu'ils auront croisé mon regard. Je ne me suis pas trompé et bientôt il gisent tous les deux à terre, inconscient. Ils ont du croire, vu mon jeune âge, que je ne serais pas capable de les utiliser contre eux et ne se sont pas méfiés. Je sens un léger coup de fatigue après cela, car je n'ai pas encore vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser mes sharingans.

\- Bravo Shisui. Je me serais bien battu avec eux mais tu nous fais gagner du temps ainsi. On y va.

Je suis sur le point de répondre que j'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre mais les deux ninjas à terre ne tarderont pas à se réveiller et tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Shizuma se tourne vers moi et sourit avant de me montrer son dos afin que je m'agrippe à lui.

\- Allez grimpe ! Ne perdons pas de temps

\- Désolé… je n'ai pas encore l'habitude

\- Tu as assuré Shisui. Tu es encore jeune et tu vas devenir encore plus puissant que ton père ne l'a jamais été.

\- J'espère

\- Repose toi!

Je m'agrippe à mon nouveau coéquipier et le sens se mettre en mouvement. Je m'assoupis finalement et ne reprends connaissance que quelques heures plus tard, dans une grotte dans laquelle Shizuma a fait un camp de fortune. Je regarde autour de nous, et croise finalement le regard du nukenin.

\- Comment te sens tu Shisui ?

\- Mieux, merci. où sommes nous ?

\- Plus très loin de la côte. Ensuite nous prendrons un bateau pour Kiri.

\- D'accord.

Shizuma me tends de quoi manger un morceau et m'explique qu'une fois arrivés à Kiri, nous serons cachés par ses autres coéquipiers qui nous attendent sur place. Il prévoit avant tout autre chose, de récupérer les épées de Kiri dont Samehada, qui a appartenu à son oncle Kisame. Je sais que Kisame l'a laissée à contre cœur après la dernière grande guerre pour qu'elle soit mise à l'abri avec les six autres. Il essaie de temps à autres de convaincre le Mizukage Chojuro de la lui rendre, en vain.

\- Pourquoi penses tu que je puisse t'aider Shizuma ?

\- Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes le nouveau duo que formait mon oncle et ton père… Nous serons enviés et craints de tous… plus encore que Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiha. Nous soumettrons ceux qui tenterons de nous arrêter.

J'acquiesce à ce qu'il dit, le laissant croire que c'est également mon souhait. J'avoue que j'aimerais surpasser mon père mais pas en soumettant les gens qui tenteraient de s'opposer à moi, pas en étant craint de cette manière. Je dois pourtant jouer le jeu en attendant de pouvoir l'arrêter et je le ferais dès qu'il sera temps de le faire.

Nous reprenons le chemin vers la côte où nous attend un bateau sur lequel nous voyagerons incognitos. Nous embarquons direction Kiri, m'éloignant plus encore de ma famille que je ne l'étais et sans savoir quand je rentrerais au final. Je regarde l'horizon tout en pensant à ma mère qui doit être inquiète pour moi, me promettant de rentrer au plus vite auprès d'elle et du reste de ma famille. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par mon binôme qui s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère

\- Non. Mais je pense quand même à ma mère

\- Ce n'est pas ta mère Shisui. Elle n'est que ta nourrice, celle qui t'a élevé.

\- Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas mis au monde mais c'est ma mère quand même.

\- Jusqu'au jour où elle te rejettera

Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe avec rage. Comment ose t'il dire des choses aussi monstrueuses? Il me fixe en retour, l'air désolé puis pose une main sur ma tête.

\- Si elle devait choisir entre toi et ses jumeaux, elle choisirait les autres Shisui. Mets toi ça en tête. Mais c'est normal d'une certaine manière… tu es l'enfant du premier amour de ton père… et on oublie jamais son premier amour, quoi qu'on vive après

\- Mon père est fou amoureux de ma mère

\- Parce qu'Izumi n'est plus de ce monde… sinon elle serait transparente. Je ne cherche pas à te faire de mal Shisui, je te protège en te disant la vérité… même si elle est difficile à entendre.

Qu'essaie t'il de faire en disant ce genre de choses? Voudrait il me faire douter de l'amour de ma mère pour moi ? de celui de mon père pour elle? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient ce discours alors que j'ai accepté de le suivre sans problèmes, que je suis désormais recherché pour avoir déserter mon village. Je décide d'arrêter cette discussion en m'éloignant de lui pour m'installer à l'avant du bateau le reste du voyage.

Le voyage est un peu long sur ce bateau mais j'ai fini par retourner auprès de Shizuma tout en lui demandant de ne pas reparler de la discussion de la veille. Il semble satisfait que je ne veuille pas faire demi tour à conditions de ne plus parler de ma famille. Nous arrivons finalement à Kiri et rejoignons ses six compagnons et futurs épéistes de Kiri.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, notre petit Uchiha est en route pour de nouvelles aventures avec celui que j'ai considéré comme le neveu de Kisame (Pour ceux qui ont vu Boruto, ils comprendront... sinon bah je vous spoil un peu NA)._

 _Bisous mes chéris et à bientôt pour la suite (de cette fic et de celle de papy Madara qui devrait plus tarder)_


	10. 9 - Kirigakure

_Hello tout le monde  
Revoici mon petit Shisui adoré pour la suite de ses aventures, en espérant qu'elles continueront de vous plaire :)  
_

 _Pour info, j'ai du modifié un peu la chronologie de l'anime Boruto pour faire concorder mon histoire... pour ceux qui suivent bien entendu :p_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **9 - Kirigakure**

À peine arrivés à Kiri, Shizuma me présente le reste du groupe : Kyoho Fuefuki, Hebiichigo, Buntan Kurosuki, Ichirota Oniyuzu, Hassaku Onomichi et le dernier Kagura Karatachi. Une fois le plan de Shizuma en place, ils seront les nouveaux épéistes de Kiri car ils auront récupéré les armes qui sont entrés dans la légende à l'époque. Ils sont plus ou moins étranges comme personnages mais pour le moment je me contente d'observer. Mon attention est vite attirée par le jeune homme qui semble beaucoup intéresser Shizuma, Kagura. Je comprends vite qu'il est le petit-fils de Yagura qui était le quatrième Mizukage mais aussi l'hôte du démon à trois queues, Sanbi.

Au moins les cours à l'académie m'auront servi sur certains points. Nous avons étudié les différents villages, leurs Kages et les principaux faits qui ont marqués l'histoire. Kagura semble différent des autres, moins enclin à suivre leur rêve mais pourtant il se range derrière Shizuma. Qu'est ce qui peut bien les lier pour que le jeune homme obéisse malgré leur apparente divergence d'opinion.

Après quelques jours à organiser les futurs événements avec Shizuma, nous sommes interrompus par Kagura qui nous informe qu'il va devoir s'absenter pour accueillir des jeunes de Konoha venus en voyage. Ils viennent surtout pour visiter et aussi voir comment fonctionne l'académie de Kiri car ils sont aussi sur le point d'intégrer celle de Konoha. Je reste assez attentif car ma cousine Sarada devrait faire partie de la prochaine génération à entrer à l'école des ninjas.

\- La classe qui arrive demain est composée d'une petite quinzaine d'enfants de 8 ans environ. Ils ne sont pas encore Genin et ne rentreront à l'académie qu'à la rentrée prochaine. Je ne suis pas certain que…

\- Tais-toi Kagura ! Je me fiche de leur âge… le fils du Hokage fait partie du groupe, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je dois trouver un moyen de m'éclipser et appeler mon oncle Kisame. Je dois le prévenir que les enfants qui arrivent de Konoha sont en danger et spécialement Boruto. J'espère juste que Sarada n'est pas aussi dans le groupe… Je ne sais pas du tout comment mon oncle Sasuke pourrait réagir et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir si la petite venait à être blessée. Je prétexte aller en ville pour réunir des informations pour disparaître. Shizuma sourit apparemment satisfait de mon implication et m'informe qu'il me retrouvera plus tard.

Une fois assuré que je ne suis pas suivi, je me dirige rapidement vers un bâtiment qui me sert de repère pour retrouver les gens au courant de ma mission. Je rigole en trouvant dans la plus grande des pièces un énorme bassin où un aileron tourne. Beaucoup de gens seraient effrayés par cette énorme requin qui nage mais pas moi car je sais qu'il est en quelque sorte de ma famille. Je plonge ma main dans l'eau et focalise mon chakra dans celle-ci pour que le message soit clair.

J'attends environ une bonne demi-heure avant de voir une grande silhouette entrer dans le bâtiment. Je souris en approchant de la personne sans même avoir vu son visage. Je lève le regard vers la personne et me jette finalement entre ses bras.

\- Tonton !

\- Salut toi gamin, me réponds Kisame. Pas eu trop peur de mettre ta main à l'eau ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais eu peur alors que c'est un de tes requins et qu'il connait mon chakra ?

\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. T'as grandi Shisui ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui merci. As-tu des nouvelles de papa ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivé un peu tard car je l'ai prévenu que je venais à ta rencontre.

\- Et ?

\- Ta mère ? **ricane t'il.** Elle est au bord de tout plaquer pour débarquer mais ton père arrive à la canaliser autant qu'il le peut

Je souris attendri de cette nouvelle puis me reconcentre sur la mission. Il faut impérativement que je prévienne que le groupe d'enfants arrivant de Konoha est en danger et spécifiquement Boruto. Kisame écoute attentivement et soupire. Il semble contrarié par la tournure des événements et réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ne change rien à ta mission Shisui. Je vais avertir les personnes intéressées.

\- Et Sarada ?

\- Elle fait partie du groupe. Sasuke est au courant de ta mission et au départ ne voulait pas que sa fille voyage jusqu'ici mais cela aurait éveillé les soupçons.

\- Il doit être…

\- Il ne dit rien mais est prêt à intervenir à tout moment et ta mère compte bien le suivre.

Je ris en imaginant ma mère agripper mon oncle afin de profiter de son ninjutsu spatio temporel pour venir ici au plus vite. Je reprends mon calme et lève le regard vers l'homme requin qui me fait face et soupire. Il en vient bien vite à me questionner savoir si Shizuma me traite bien et si je n'ai pas de soucis pour le moment. Après l'avoir rassuré, je repars au plus vite rejoindre mon groupe afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ma mission risquerait de rater si j'étais pris en train de trahir les futurs épéistes de Kiri.

Lorsque j'arrive, Shizuma est installé dans un canapé et parle avec Kagura. Je m'assieds en silence et écoute tranquillement le neveu de Kisame tenter de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il sera un très bon futur Mizukage une fois celui en place mis hors d'état. Il se tourne finalement vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

\- Ayant encore mon bandeau de Konoha, j'ai pu approcher les gens du port. Je sais à quelle heure le bateau arrive. Il n'y a que 2 adultes pour accompagner le groupe. Le Hokage fait confiance à Kiri pour assurer la sécurité des enfants.

\- Bien Shisui.

\- Si ton plan fonctionne et que nous nous en prenons aux petits, vu que le propre fils du Hokage sera dans le lot…

\- La guerre éclatera, c'est bien ça mon petit protégé.

\- Ne peut-on pas trouver une autre solution que s'en prendre aux gamins… je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux au final

\- Oui tu n'as que deux ans de plus MAIS… tu es SON fils… le dernier Uchiha au sang pur…

\- Ma cousine…

\- N'est pas une sang pure… Elle n'a pas ses deux parents issus de ton clan contrairement à toi.

Je me renferme une nouvelle fois. Comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de ma famille et qu'il les dénigre. Que veut dire "sang pur" au final ? Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur ? Je le fixe puis décide de ne pas approfondir le sujet, après tout je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il finit par soupirer et s'approcher pour poser sa main sur ma tête avant de me dire qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi il fait cela.

Je ne dors pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, trop stressé à l'idée que Sarada et ses amis soient blessés pour la folie d'une seule personne… ou six au final. Je sors de la planque et m'installe dos contre un mur pour regarder le ciel quand je sens une présence près de moi. Je tourne la tête et voit Kagura qui me fixe intensément.

\- Tu n'approuves pas Shizuma, **me dit-il calmement.**

\- Non… et toi non plus

\- Pas vraiment mais je lui suis redevable tandis que je ne comprends pas tes raisons.

\- J'ai envie qu'on me prenne au sérieux

\- Ne t'investis pas trop, tu pourrais avoir des gros ennuis

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai déserté Konoha, **dis-je en riant.** J'ai déjà de gros ennuis

Il acquiesce avant de soupirer. Je me demande pourquoi il est redevable envers Shizuma. Quelle est l'histoire qui les lie au point que Kagura trahisse le Mizukage qui lui a donné sa confiance ? Je suis curieux mais garde mes questions pour moi. Je rentre dans le repère et me retrouve face à mon leader qui me regarde.

\- Lorsque l'attaque aura lieu, récupère ta cousine et mets-la à l'abri

\- Je…

\- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète et te pose problème, ta mission première est celle de protéger la fille.

\- Merci Shizuma

Il a cru que je ne m'inquiétais que pour Sarada, mais cela va bien plus loin. Je m'inquiète pour tous les enfants et surtout pour les conséquences de son attaque envers eux. Si une guerre venait à éclater, alors il y aurait beaucoup de blessés, de morts… Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de celle qui a éclaté alors que je n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon mais ce que j'ai pu lire ou apprendre en écoutant mes parents m'inquiète au plus haut point.

Malgré tout cela, Shizuma m'offre une opportunité que je n'aurais pas eu autrement car je ne suis que Genin à Konoha. Je serais au plus proche de l'action, je devrais surement également prendre part au combat, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Cette mission, aussi dangereuse soit elle, me permets de grandir dans tous les sens du terme.

Au petit matin, Kagura et moi, sur ordre de Shizuma, partons directement en direction du port afin de pouvoir suivre le groupe d'enfants que nous nous apprêtons à attaquer dans les heures, les jours à venir. Je repère assez vite ma cousine Sarada qui est déjà en train de disputer Boruto qui apparemment n'en fait encore qu'à sa tête. Je souris attendri par la petite fille qui se trouve plus loin, me rappelant à quel point ma famille me manque.

Une fois que nous avons repéré où ils vivront et avec l'aide de Kagura qui a obtenu leur emploi du temps, nous rentrons auprès de Shizuma qui est plus que ravi de la tournure des choses.

\- Il est temps de récupérer nos épées mes amis. Kagura, tu vas nous rejoindre définitivement après nous les avoir remises.

\- Bien.

\- Samehada me revient enfin. Quant à toi, mon petit protégé, avec Kagura en tant que futur Mizukage, tu deviendras tout comme moi, son protecteur.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Voilà enfin là où il veut en venir. Il ne cherche pas à prendre le pouvoir directement. Il compte mettre Kagura à la place du Mizukage et devenir sa main armée tout en m'ayant à ses côtés pour reproduire le duo que mon père et son oncle formait. Et ensuite, remettre l'ancien régime en place.

L'après-midi, nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers l'endroit où sont stockées les épées légendaires. Après avoir surmonté les pièges, nous rentrons au repère, les sept épéistes de nouveaux réunis. Chacun passe un moment à s'essayer au maniement de l'arme qui lui a été attribué. Bientôt il sera temps d'attaquer le groupe de Konoha mais pour l'instant je dois attendre de connaître le moment où cela aura lieu afin de prévenir mon oncle Kisame.

Il est rapidement décidé que l'assaut sur les enfants de Konoha n'aurait pas lieu afin d'éviter au maximum de s'en prendre à tous. Après tout, comme le dit Shizuma, notre cible est Boruto Uzumaki donc inutile d'en faire plus. Il faudra que Kagura attire le fils du 7ème Hokage en dehors de l'hôtel qui leur sert de dortoir. Ensuite, il sera la victime du coup d'état fomenté par notre leader, la première pièce de l'édifice comme il le dit.

Une fois le plan établi ainsi que la date arrêtée, nous reprenons chacun nos occupations. Je prétexte un entraînement pour m'éclipser et me rendre au point de rendez-vous habituel avec Kisame qui une fois de plus ne me fait pas trop attendre. Je lui explique rapidement le plan et lève le regard vers lui, y cherchant du réconfort quant à ma situation qui me pèse malgré que ce soit mon choix de participer à cette mission.

\- Tes parents attendent ton retour avec impatience gamin. Plus que quelques jours à tenir.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien.

\- On ne peut pas tout prévoir lors d'une mission Shisui, tu le sais. Mais nous allons nous arranger pour que tout se passe au mieux. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Merci Tonton Kisame.

\- De rien.

\- Maman vous a encore fait la leçon, avoue ! **dis-je en ricanant quand je le vois tout à coup pensif**

\- La leçon ? tu rigoles ? **finit-il par dire avant d'éclater de rire.** Nous sommes tous des morts en sursis pour le moment. S'il te manque un cheveu, elle a dit qu'elle commencerait par ton père

Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre mon oncle Kisame dans son hilarité. Ce petit moment partagé avec lui avant de rentrer au repère de Shizuma m'a fait énormément de bien. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois face à Kagura qui semble se méfier de moi mais pour autant ne dit rien à Shizuma. Le chef des épéistes arrive au moment où nous nous jaugeons avec Kagura et nous attrape tous les deux par l'épaule en souriant.

\- Mes deux protégés face à face… je me demande lequel de vous deux auraient le dessus au final… mais, je ne veux pas de bagarre au sein de notre groupe donc peu importe vos griefs, vous avez intérêt à ne pas les laisser se mettre en travers de ma route.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec Kagura, **réponds-je à mon leader en souriant.**

\- Pas de soucis non plus de mon côté.

\- Bien. Vous me rassurez. J'aurais été embêté si cela avait été le cas.

Le temps me semble long en attendant la suite du plan ainsi que certainement la fin de ma mission. Une fois que Shizuma aura été arrêté ainsi que le reste du groupe, je pourrais enfin retourner à Konoha. Le soir venu, nous nous rendons à la stèle érigée en mémoire aux ninjas morts durant la dernière Guerre pendant que Kagura attire Boruto jusqu'à nous. Je reste impassible malgré le stress qui me gagne doucement.

Kagura arrive enfin accompagné de la petite tête blonde de Boruto qui est tout excité. Je tourne rapidement la tête vers Shizuma qui arbore un sourire en coin inquiétant. Comment en est-il arrivé à être comme ça ? Pourtant avec un oncle comme Kisame, malgré son passé, il aurait dû prendre une autre voie.

Une fois à portée, Boruto semble comprendre que la visite guidée n'est pas une promenade de santé et regarde autour de lui alors qu'il se retrouve entouré de personnes menaçantes. Là où beaucoup d'enfants de son âge commencent à paniquer, il regarde autour de lui et se met en position pour se défendre. Le rire de Shizuma retentit alors qu'il dégaine Samehada.

\- Comme c'est touchant… Boruto Uzumaki. Que penses-tu arriver à faire ?

\- Et toi ? que crois-tu faire ?

\- Te tuer, c'est évident. Ainsi, ton cher père, déclarera la guerre à Kiri et nous pourrons faire revivre notre village tel qu'il était.

Shizuma lève l'épée qu'il tient en main et s'apprête à frapper. Je ne vois personne encore pour intervenir mais tant pis, je ne peux rester là sans rien faire. D'un bond je me place devant Boruto et avec un de mes kunai je bloque tant bien que mal l'énorme épée qui me fait face. Shizuma écarquille les yeux surpris avant d'avoir un regard dur.

\- Écarte toi Shisui, **m'ordonne t'il**

\- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Boruto

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une trahison venant de toi… mais j'avais malgré tout pris mes dispositions au cas où.

Je fronce les sourcils à sa remarque avant d'entendre des cris venant de ma droite. Je serre les dents en voyant Kyoho maintenir ma cousine Sarada pendant qu'elle se débat. Je reporte mon regard vers Shizuma, sentant la colère monter en moi.

\- Relâche-la

\- Tu m'as trahi Shisui. Je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, un avenir en tant que ninja que tu n'aurais jamais eu à Konoha avec ta mère tout le temps derrière toi…

\- Je me fiche de ta proposition. Tu t'en prends à des enfants… Attaque toi à des gens de ta force… tu me fais pitié au final… tu n'arriveras jamais à l'égaler

Je peux voir dans le regard de Shizuma de la colère également. Il tient tellement à égaler voire dépasser Kisame que mes paroles le mettent en rage. Je souris en coin avant d'appuyer un peu plus sur sa fierté blessée.

\- Tu voulais que l'on soit le nouveau duo Uchiha/ Hoshigaki mais tu n'en as pas la carrure.

\- Je vais te tuer… tuer le gamin et ta cousine pour finir

\- Me tuer ? Tu te surestimes

Il pousse un cri de rage avant de m'attaquer moi directement. Il prend un instant pour ordonner aux autres de ne pas intervenir mais de garder Boruto et Sarada captifs le temps qu'il me massacre. J'ai au moins gagné du temps pour permettre aux adultes d'intervenir.

J'esquive Samehada et me décide finalement à activer mes sharingans car malgré la lourdeur de l'épée, il reste très rapide. Je ne peux fuir indéfiniment sinon je me mets en danger, je vais devoir me battre contre lui. Je pare difficilement Samehada avec mon kunai, la différence de poids et de taille jouant en ma défaveur. Je vais devoir faire autrement et le garder à distance.

\- Commences-tu à avoir peur Shisui ? Te rends tu comptes que tu vas mourir ?

\- Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais te battre

\- Ah ah… Nous allons voir ça. Je sens que je vais me régaler en regardant ta petite maman pleurer sur les restes de ton corps que Samehada aura déchiqueter

Je ne dois pas laisser la colère m'envahir, sinon je lui donne l'avantage. Pourtant ses paroles sont comme des couteaux. Je refuse de faire de la peine à ma mère, à ma famille. Je refuse de perdre car sinon il s'en prendra également à Boruto et Sarada. JE DOIS GAGNER CE COMBAT. Je me reconcentre sur ce qu'il fait et esquive au dernier moment l'attaque qui arrive. Je peux sentir une légère douleur à mon bras, signe que j'ai malgré tout été touché au moment où je me suis déconcentré. Il est sérieux et je me dois de l'être autant, sinon il me tuera sans hésiter.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... pensez vous que maman Aiko va se fâcher après tout le monde à Konoha pour avoir mis Shisui dans cette situation ? Sera t'il blessé gravement? Arrivera t'il à arrêter Shizuma ?_


End file.
